wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Mistrz z Krocksley
}} I. Robert Monthomeri siedział za kontuarem, wsparłszy głowę na rękach. Przejmował go przygnębiający smutek. Przed nim leżała otwarta księga apteczna, zapisana od góry do dołu receptami doktora Oldakra. Obok stała blaszana taca z drukami do recept, nieco dalej skrzynka z korkami i rząd pustych buteleczek. Wszędzie na kontuarze rozrzucone były kawałki laku. Przez brudne okna apteki widać było ciemnoceglasty budynek fabryki i potężne, wyniosłe kominy, ginące u szczytów w kłębach czarnego dymu. Co tydzień w ciągu sześciu dni kominy wyrzucały z siebie kłęby żrącego dymu, dziś jednak z powodu niedzieli, potwory te odpoczywały. Wstrętna, brudna mgła unosiła się w powietrzu nad ziemią, którą zhańbiła i spustoszyła ludzka zachłanność. Nie było tu nic takiego, coby mogło rozjaśnić duszę, pogrążoną w smutku. Lecz zgoła nie ten melancholijny widok napawał smutkiem pomocnika doktora Oldakra. Przygnębienie jego i apatję wywołały zgoła inne okoliczności. Oto zbliżał się okres zimowy i chwila, kiedy trzeba było wyjechać do Londynu i powrócić na uniwersytet, gdzie jeszcze rok pozostał do ukończenia studjów i otrzymania dyplomu. Lecz... Robert Monthomeri nie miał środków na opłacenie nauki i — co gorsza — nie wiedział, skąd wziąć pieniędzy. Potrzeba mu było ni mniej ni więcej tylko sześćdziesiąt funtów. To nie żarty — sześćdziesiąt funtów! Zdobycie sześćdziesięciu jest tyle prawdopodobne, co zdobycie tysiąca, bo takiej sumy nikt nie da. Posępne rozmyślanie Roberta przerwało zjawienie się doktora Oldakra. Był to wysoki, gładko wygolony, elegancki pan z przesadnemi manjerami i szlachetno-surowym wyrazem twarzy. Zamożność i praktyka czyniła go zależnym od duchowieństwa, więc starał się o takie zachowanie, jakie było mu potrzebne do przypodobania się swym protektorom. Doktór Oldakr zachowywał pozory najwyższej godności i wymagał tego od swych podwładnych. Jego wygląd zewnętrzny i sposób wymowy nacechowane były pewną nieokreśloną wspaniałomyślnością. Pogrążony w myślach o przyszłości student podniósł oczy na swego zwierzchnika i błysnęła mu nagła myśl do głowy. Postanowił w tej chwili zbadać, czy doktór posiada istotnie skłonności filantropijne. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie doktorze, ale mam do pana wielką prośbę — rzekł, wstając. Na twarzy doktora odmalował się wyraz niewiele obiecujący. Ściągnął usta i spuścił oczy. Potem zapytał. — Czem panu mogę służyć, mister Monthomeri? — Pan wie zapewne, że pozostał mi jeszcze rok do ukończenia uniwersytetu? — Tak, mówił mi pan kiedyś. — To dla mnie bardzo ważne, sir. — Rzecz zupełnie zrozumiała. — Panie doktorze, za naukę będę zmuszony zapłacić sześćdziesiąt funtów. — Mister Monthomeri, nie mam czasu: muszę jechać do chorego. — Na jedną chwilkę, sir... chciałem prosić o pożyczenie mi tych pieniędzy... ja panu dam weksel i procenty uiszczę. Zapewniam pana, sir, że oddam dług, albo odrobię tę należność po ukończeniu kursu. Doktór zacisnął usta aż do przesady. W oczach jego zwróconych teraz na studenta błyskało gniewne niezadowolenie. — Mister Monthomeri, prośba pana jest nierozsądna. Dziwię się jej i panu się dziwię. Pomyśl, sir, ilu studentów-medyków posiada Anglja. Bezwątpienia wielu z nich nie ma funduszów na kształcenie się tak, jak pan — czyż ja mam zaopatrywać w pieniądze wszystkich tych młodzieńców? Albo może panu okazać tę łaskę? W takim razie proszę mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego miałbym względem pana robić wyjątki? Jestem rozgoryczony i onieśmielony, mister Monthomeri, i winę tego panu przypisuje. Pan właśnie wciągnął mnie w takie położenie, że musiałem panu odmówić. Doktór zakręcił się na pięcie i z miną obrażonej godności wyszedł z apteki. Student uśmiechnął się gorzko i zabrał się znowu do przygotowywania recept. Jakże nędzna i łatwa była ta praca! Mógł ją wykonywać najsłabszy człowiek, ale nie on, posiadający niepospolitą siłę i żelazną energję. Jednak cóż było robić! Na kawałek chleba pracować w ten czy inny sposób. Za służbę u doktora Oldakra otrzymywał całodzienne życie i funt szterlingów na tydzień. Dzięki tej płacy mógł egzystować w ciągu całego lata bez troski i uciułać kilka funtów na zimę. Najgorsza tylko rzecz — ta opłata za naukę! Z pensji Robert nie mógł uskładać niezbędnej kwoty, a nadzieja cała pokładana w doktorze zawiodła. Stanowczo, niema skąd wziąć pieniędzy. Monthomeri znalazł się naprawdę w położeniu bez wyjścia. Wprawdzie ma rozum, lecz któż ceni rozum na rynku życiowym! Posiada siłę fizyczną, ale komu się ona przydać może! Rozmyślając tak, Monthomeri nie przeczuwał, że niezbadane zrządzenia losu zbliżają mu chwilę ratunku. — Hej, ty! — rozległ się głos podedrzwiami. Był to głos ochrypły, ale doniosły. Monthomeri podniósł oczy. W drzwiach stał młody krępy górnik o szerokich ramionach i szyi byka. Odziany był odświętnie: w szarym ubraniu i jasnym krawacie, ale, wnosząc z oczu ciemnych i zawadjackich oraz ze szczęk i pyska, jak u buldoga, twarz jego nie wróżyła nic dobrego. — Hej, ty! — powtórzył górnik — dlaczegoś nie przysłał mi lekarstwa według rozkazu twego pana? Monthomeri oddawna przyzwyczaił się do otwartej i bezwiednej brutalności północnego robotnika. Początkowo ordynarne zachowanie się tego ludu doprowadzało go do wściekłości, lecz z biegiem czasu umiał być pobłażliwym i nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na tego rodzaju niegrzeczności. Jednakowoż w danym wypadku miał do czynienia z niezwykłem chamstwem, obmyślonem z góry, i — pogróżką. — Z kim mam przyjemność? — zapytał chłodno. — Jestem Barton. Pamiętaj, abym nie potrzebował przypominać ci tego nazwiska. Teraz ja tobie rozkazuję: w tej chwili mi zrób lekarstwo dla żony! W przeciwnym razie — miej się na baczności. Monthomeri uśmiechnął się. Poczuł w sobie nagle jakąś ulgę. Jego naprężone nerwy potrzebowały wyładowania i oto odpowiednia sytuacja nastręczyła się sama. Obraza była zbyt widoczna i natarczywość zbyt wielka, aby można było liczyć się z tym gburem. Monthomeri, nie śpiesząc się zapieczętował buteleczkę, napisał receptę i postawił lekarstwo na półce. — Słuchaj pan! — rzekł, zwracając się do górnika — pańskie lekarstwo będzie gotowe, gdy przyjdzie na nie kolej. Wtedy odeślę je panu. Teraz do apteki wstęp wzbroniony. Jeśli pan chcesz zaczekać, to proszę siąść sobie w poczekalni. — Młodzieńcze, — odparł górnik, — ja zostanę tutaj, a ty mi niezwłocznie przygotujesz lekarstwo. Czy słyszysz: niezwłocznie, w tej chwili. Jeśli nie ulegniesz memu rozkazowi, to wiedz, że lekarstwo przyda się tobie. — Ja bym panu nie radził wywoływać awantury — oznajmił Monthomeri dobitnie, głosem powolnym, skandując każde słowo i hamując się z widocznym trudem, — wyjdź pan spokojnie, gdyż to dla pana będzie lepiej. Jeżeli się pan nie powstrzyma, to zapewniam, że będzie źle... Ha! zachciało się panu skandalu!... Proszę, masz pan! Uderzenia nastąpiły prawie jednocześnie. Górnik zamierzył się z całej siły, potężna jego pięść błysnęła koło ucha Monthomeri. Student odpowiedział szybko i ugodził górnika pięścią w podbródek. Uderzenie gbura uświadomiło go, że ma do czynienia z przeciwnikiem niezwykle silnym. Nie przypuszczał, aby w tym człowieku było tyle siły. Ale i górnik również nie liczył na opór i dlatego nie uniknął uderzenia. Robotnik uderzył głową o narożną półkę, zwalił się na podłogę, skręcił nogi i rozłożył ręce. Był nieprzytomny, a z rozbitej głowy sączyła mu się krew cieniutkim strumieniem, zabarwiając tafle posadzki. — I cóż? ma pan dosyć? — zapytał gniewnie Monthomeri, wstrzymując oddech. Ale robotnik nie odpowiedział. W ciągu długiego czasu nie dawał znaku życia. Dopiero teraz Monthomeri zrozumiał, w jak niebezpiecznej znajdował się sytuacji. Na samą myśl o swem położeniu zbladł, jak kreda. Mój Boże! Niedziela, szlachetny doktór Oldakr, uczciwa praktyka i oto nagle bójka w aptece! Jeżeli wiadomość o tem rozejdzie się, nie pozostanie nic innego, jak rzucić posadę. Przypuśćmy, że posada jest godna pożałowania, ale czy inną można znaleźć bez referencji? Brak środków na wpisowe, teraz znów stracona posada — co dalej będzie? Poprostu rozpacz ogarnia. Jednak może się uda zażegnać sprawę. Student chwycił za rękę swego przeciwnika, wyciągnął go na środek pokoju, rozluźnił mu krawat i zaczął nacierać twarz zmoczoną w wodzie gąbką. Robotnik westchnął, jęknął nieludzkim głosem i siadł na podłodze. — Niech cię djabli porwą! zepsułeś mi krawat — warknął, otrząsając wodę z surduta. — Przykro mi bardzo, żem pana tak silnie uderzył — usprawiedliwiał się Monthomeri. — Silnie uderzył! Twoje uderzenie jest śmieszne, bo takie bicie wytrzymam w ciągu całego dnia. Nie od pięści twej upadłem, ta półka parszywa rozbiła mi łeb. No, dobrze. Chwal się żeś mnie powalił z nóg. A obecnie bądź łaskaw zrobić dla żony mojej lekarstwo. Monthomeri spełnił prośbę skwapliwie i wydał robotnikowi lekarstwo. — Radziłbym panu trochę odpocząć, pan jest jeszcze osłabiony — rzekł. — Nie mogę, żona czeka na lekarstwo — odparł górnik i wysunął się z apteki. Student podszedł do okna. Robotnik wlókł się krokiem chwiejnym, poczem spotkał go drugi robotnik, i obadwaj poszli dalej pod rękę. Widocznie górnik zwyczajem ludzi północnych nie miał pretensji za pobicie, więc doktór nie dowie się o całej sprawie. To przypuszczenie uspokoiło Monthomeri, bo szybko mokrą ścierką zatarł ślady na podłodze, zrobił w aptece porządek i zabrał się do przygotowania lekarstw. W duchu dziękował Panu Bogu, że tak ryzykowna awantura skończyła się pomyślnie. Mimo to student czuł się nieswojo. Gorzej jednak zrobiło mu się po południu. Gdy znalazł się u siebie w mieszkaniu, weszła służąca i oznajmiła mu, że w aptece czekają na niego jacyś trzej panowie, którzy chcą z nim pomówić. Monthomeri osłupiał. Zdawało mu się, że Barton umarł, a ci panowie są jego kuzynami i przyszli zagniewani w celu pociągnięcia go przed oblicze sędziego śledczego. Badania, ajenci, więzienie i inne ponętne właściwości policyjne — ukazały się teraz wylęknionym jego oczom, jak potworne widziadła. Poszedł do apteki, ale nie mógł opanować zdenerwowania. Czekał na niego swego rodzaju tercet. Monthomeri znał wszystkich trzech panów z widzenia, lecz ujrzawszy ich teraz nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego zebrali się razem, a zwłaszcza w jakim celu on im był potrzebny. Pierwszy z nich Sorley Wilson uchodził za rodzonego syna właściciela olbrzymiej kopalni węgla. Miał dwadzieścia lat, był spadkobiercą wielkiego majątku i dzielnym sportsmenem. Pobierał nauki w Cambridge, w collegjum Magdaleny, do domu zaś wrócił na wielkanocne wakacje. Teraz siedział na stole, machając w powietrzu nogami i kręcąc końce maleńkich, czarnych, wypomadowanych wąsików. Wchodzącego Monthomeri obrzucił milczącem spojrzeniem. Drugim z gości był restaurator Purwis, właściciel dużej piwiarni. W okręgu znano go jako bookmakera. Ciężki, przysadzisty, o fizjonomji starannie wygolonej, miał czaszkę pozbawioną zupełnie uwłosienia, dzięki czemu głowa jego błyszczała, jak kość słoniowa. Wyraz jego twarzy znamionował okrucieństwo, długie rzęsy zasłaniały mu jasno-błękitne oczy. Siedział, mając czerwone tłuste ręce oparte na kolanach i wzrokiem krytycznym oglądał studenta. Trzeci — żokiej Fausett zajmował krzesło, rozłożony na niem w pozie niedbałej. Wyciągnął długie, ciężkie nogi w botfortach i uderzał się w zęby rączką szpicruty. Na smagłej, kościstej jego twarzy malował się niepokój i troska. Monthomeri siadł również i obejrzał swoich gości. — Jestem do usług, gentlemani — rzekł i zdziwił się niezmiernie, gdy po upływie kilku chwil żaden mu nie odpowiadał. Sytuacja stawała się przykra. — Nie, nie — oznajmił wreszcie żokiej, — to na nic, ta rzecz się nie nadaje. — Niech no pan wstanie, chłopcze, — zwrócił się do studenta restaurator — musimy pana obejrzeć w pozie stojącej. Monthomeri uległ. Potrosze odgadywał ich zamiary i uzbrajał się w cierpliwość. Wstał i zaczął powoli kręcić się, jak klijent przed krawcem. — Niezdatny! Powiadam wam, że niezdatny do niczego! — krzyknął jeździec, — zlitujcie się, ludzie, Mistrz jednym palcem go strąci. — Niech mnie licho porwie! — zawołał student z Cambridge, — pan, panie Fausett, możesz ustąpić, jeśli chcesz, lecz ja interes obrobię. Wiem, że nie zaryzykuję ani nie stracę jednego pensa. Niech djabli porwą, mnie się jego budowa ciała bardziej podoba, niż Teda Bartona. — Mister Wilson, proszę uprzytomnić sobie, jakie Barton ma ramiona! — Ech, tusza nie oznacza siły. Daj mi nerwy, ogień, rasę — to główne warunki wygranej. — Ach sir, masz rację! — odezwał się restaurator słodkawym głosem, — to samo da się powiedzieć o klaczach. Klacz chuda, wychudzona do ostateczności, weźmie zawsze najbardziej, spasioną, tylko trzeba ją umieć należycie pielęgnować. — Temu przynajmniej dziesięciu funtów brak — wtrącił nieustępliwy żokiej. — Tak, słusznie — odparł Wilson, — on posiada średnią wagę. — Sto trzydzieści funtów — to cała jego średnia waga. — Nie sto trzydzieści, lecz sto pięćdziesiąt — I Mistrz waży nie wiele więcej. — Mistrz waży sto siedemdziesiąt pięć funtów. — Miał taką wagę, gdy znajdował się w lepszych warunkach, ale odrzucić Mistrzowi sadło — to będzie ważył nie wiele więcej niż ten. Pan dawno sprawdzał swą wagę, mister Monthomeri? — zapytał Wilson. Było to pierwsze pytanie, z którem zwrócili się bezpośrednio do niego. Monthomeri stał po środku jak koń na jarmarku, nie wiedząc, czy ma się gniewać, czy śmiać. — Posiadam wagi pełne 154 funtów69,85 kg., — odpowiedział. — Wszak mówiłem, że on ma średnią wagę. — A gdyby pana trenować, ile wówczas mógłbyś pan ważyć? — zapytał restaurator. — Ćwiczę się zawsze. — No, ale trenowanie do trenowania nie podobne — wtrącił znowu swą uwagę żokiej, — zwyczajne trenowanie — to jedno, a niechno on się potrenuje z trenerem. Mister Wilson idę o zakład, mimo szacunku dla pańskiego zdania, że straci on wtedy na wadze najmniej 7 funtów. Student z Cambridge dotknął palcami mięśni Monthomeri, drugą zaś ręką ujął jego kibić i nagiął szybko do mięśnia. Dwugłowy biceps naprężył się zaokrąglił i stwardniał, jak piłka do gry w krokieta. — Proszę zobaczcie! — zawołał tryumfująco. Restaurator i żokiej nacisnęli muskuły z wyrazem niezwykłego uznania. — Powabny chłopak! Z nim można zrobić interes! — przyznał Purwis. — Panowie! — rzekł Monthomeri, — musicie mi przyznać, że byłem dotychczas uległy i cierpliwy. Słuchałem uważnie, kiedy mówiliście o mojej powierzchowności, i milczałem. Teraz z kolei ja zapytam, prosząc o wyjaśnienie, co to wszystko znaczy? Trzej sportsmeni siedli napowrót. Twarze ich były poważne, zajęte sprawą. — O to łatwo, mister Monthomeri, — odrzekł restaurator Purwis, — musieliśmy nasamprzód obejrzeć pana dokładnie. Na cóż układy, jeśli nie zna się objektu, nieprawdaż? Mister Wilson sądzi, że pan jesteś odpowiedni, lecz mister Fausett myśli inaczej, a on ma takież prawa, jak mister Wilson. Jest on taksamo członkiem komitetu i bierze udział w wygranej. — Ja dopatruję się w nim zbyt lekkiej wagi — rzekł żokiej, — i trwam nadal przy swojem zdaniu. Ale może być wypadek, że on sprawę zepsuje. Chłopiec zbudowany nieźle i tkwi w nim jakaś taka elastyczność. Jeżeli pan, mister Wilson, jesteś zdecydowany stawiać na niego... — Postanowiłem to nieodwołalnie. — A pan, panie Purwis? — Ja też nie cofnę się, mister Fausett. — Ha! w takim razie wycofuję swój udział. — Wiedziałem, że pan postąpisz w ten sposób — rzekł Purwis, — poprostu niktby nie uwierzył przedtem, że Izaak Fausett popsuje towarzystwo. Więc, wobec tego podzielimy sto funtów między sobą... oczywiście, jeśli ten młody człowiek zgodzi się. — Wybacz nam pan to zawracanie mu głowy mister Monthomeri — rzekł wesoło bogaty student, — myśmy zaczęli sprawę nie ze strony właściwej, no, ale to łatwo sprostować... Mam nadzieję, że pańskie życzenia nie różnią się od naszych. Po pierwsze: czy pamięta pan człowieka, którego pan powalił na ziemię — dzisiaj z rana? Panie to był Barton, znakomity nasz Ted Barton. — I pana spotkał, prawdziwy zaszczyt, żeś go powalił za pierwszym razem — zauważył restaurator. — Pan zapewne słyszałeś o championie Morris’ie? Ten Morris waży 146 funtów, a jednak wytężył wszystkie siły zanim udało mu się złożyć Bartona do snu. Pan, sir, dokonałeś rzeczy znamiennej, ale teraz, gdybyś zechciał, możesz zrobić interes jeszcze lepszy. — Nigdy przedtem nie zdarzyło mi się słyszeć o Ted Bartonie, pierwszy raz dopiero nazwisko jego ujrzałem na recepcie, odrzekł Monthomeri. — W takim razie zaufaj pan mojemu słowu. Barton jest poprostu zbójem, — wtrącił żokiej, — pan mu dał nauczkę, której on ogromnie potrzebował. Słowo jego było czynem, a jakie on słowa używał! Musiał nieraz z wyroku sądowego płacić za każde słowo pięć szylingów. Teraz będzie miał nauczkę, aby z pięściami nie włazić każdemu w paradę. Ale odbiegliśmy od naszej sprawy. Monthomeri spojrzał zdumionym wyrazem oczu na gości. — Na miłość boską, panowie — zawołał — powiedzcie mi nareszcie, o co wam chodzi? — Chcemy pana prosić, abyś zgodził się stanąć do walki z siłaczem Kraghsem, który jest znany pod nazwiskiem Mistrza z Krocksley. — Ale w jakim celu? — Właśnie miał z nim walczyć w następną sobotę Ted Barton. Barton jest znanym championem i reprezentantem kopalni węgla Wilsona, Mistrz zaś działa w imieniu żelaznych zakładów w Krocksley. Myśmy wysunęli Bartona przeciwko Mistrzowi o zakład. Wygrana wyniesie sto funtów. Aleś pan naszego championa zeszpecił okropnie, w czaszce ma dziurę na dwa cale. Czyż mógłby z taką głową walczyć! Jedynym wyjściem zamiana jego osoby na pańską. Jeżeliś pan powali Teda Bartona to może uda się panu to samo z Mistrzem z Krocksley. Gdybyś pan nam odmówił, to sprawa pańska przyjmie inny obrót. Warunki walki są następujące: dwadzieścia starć, rękawice o wadze dwu uncji, Kwinsberijskie przepisy walki i wynik według punktów, gdyby walka miała się ciągnąć do końca. Dziwaczność propozycji dotknęła studenta niemile, ale było to pierwsze wrażenie. Nagle opromieniła go myśl o stu funtach nagrody. Mój Boże! Sto funtów! Wszak ta kwota, niezbędna do ukończenia studjów, leżała obecnie przed nim, dla niego przeznaczona — trzeba było tylko potrafić ją podjąć. Dziś jeszcze zrana rozmyślał gorzko o tem, że siła fizyczna jest towarem, o który nikt się nie ubiega na rynku życiowym, — aż oto takie zdarzenie!.. W ciągu godziny jego mięśnie zapracują tyle, ile w ciągu długiego roku nie mógłby zarobić mózg. Jednak tę radosną perspektywą przyszłości szybko przesłoniły mgły powątpiewania. — Czyż mogę być reprezentantem kopalni węgla, nie mając z nią nic wspólnego? — zapytał. — Ależ, chłopcze, przeciwnie! — zawołał Purwis, — myśmy zastrzegli sobie w umowie, że „każdy kto znajduje się w pewnych stosunkach z kopalnią węgla Wilsona“... Otóż doktór Oldakr jest lekarzem w klubie górniczym, pan zaś jest jego pomocnikiem. Czegóż tu, u licha, więcej potrzeba? — Bądź pan przekonany, że pod tym względem wszystko w porządku, — przemówił student z Cambridge, — ach, jak to będzie cudownie, jeśli pan, mister Monthomeri, zgodzisz się nam przyjść z pomocą! Wpadliśmy w taki dół, że niewiadomo, jak się wygrzebać. Być może, że ma pan pewne skrupuły co do walki za pieniądze, ale tę przeszkodę tak łatwo usunąć. Jeżeli pan zwycięży, to możemy oznaczyć panu pewną nagrodę, w postaci jakiejś kosztownej pamiątki. Postaramy się o coś takiego, co się panu podoba — złoty zegarek lub jakąkolwiek inną rzecz. Co pan sobie życzy, prosimy o wolny wybór. Z pańskiej winy straciliśmy championa i dlatego na pana spada obowiązek rozwiązania tej przykrej sytuacji. — Panowie, pozwólcie mi zastanowić się na chwilę. Tak nagle to zaszło. Wątpię, czy doktór wyrazi swą zgodę... Ależ tak, on za nic na świecie nie zgodzi się — wiem o tem z góry, — Skądże doktór będzie wiedział? Przed walką nie dowie się w każdym razie o niczem. Myśmy nie zobowiązywali się do zdradzenia nazwiska naszego championa. Pańskie nazwisko będzie nieznane do czasu walki t. j. do chwili, kiedy przy wadze nie zawiadomią go o pojedynku. Niezwykła propozycja i związana z nią korzyść materjalna, trafiły do przekonania Monthomeri, więc dłużej nie mógł się opierać. — Zgoda, panowie! — oznajmił. Wszyscy trzej skoczyli na równe nogi. Restaurator chwycił go za prawą rękę, żokiej za lewą, a student zaczął go trzepać po plecach. — Porządny chłopiec! Porządny chłopiec! — powtarzał restaurator. — Tak, kochany panie, jeżeli uda ci się utrącić Mistrza, karjerę masz zapewnioną. Nie będziesz zwyczajnym doktorem, lecz człowiekiem znanym powszechnie na całą dzielnicę aż do Bradfordu. Och ty, smyku zatracony! Jakbym widział twoje szczęście. Posłuchaj chłopcze, za porządne pobicie Mistrza z Krocksley, masz zapewnione na całe życie gratisowe piwo pod „Czterema workami“, — pamiętaj o tem. — Tak, będziemy mieli niezwykle interesujące widowisko sportowe — rzekł młody Wilson — przysięgam na Jerzego, sir, że jeśli pan zwyciężysz, to możesz brać udział w wyborach do parlamentu z naszego obwodu. Powodzenie pańskie będzie zagwarantowane. Pan zna zapewne altanę w moim ogrodzie? — Tę przy drodze? — Tak. Właśnie tę altanę przekształciłem na gimnastyczną salę dla Bartona. Otóż pan znajdzie tam wszystko, czego potrzeba: drążki, kule, kółka, sztangi i tym podobne rzeczy. Ponadto potrzebuje pan partnera do trenowania się. Barton miał Ohylviego, ale ten dla pana jest nieodpowiedni. Barton nie gniewa się na pana. Właściwie mówiąc, to chłopisko poczciwe; lubi tylko zaczepiać nieznajomych. Do dzisiejszego rana byłeś pan dla niego nieznajomym, a teraz jest on zdania, że poznaliście się panowie doskonale. On z największą przyjemnością przyjmie pana na praktykę. Stawi się zawsze o oznaczonej przez pana godzinie. — Dziękuję panom, — odrzekł Monthomeri i — „komitet trzech“ zadowolony i uradowany opuścił aptekę. Monthomeri przesiedział w aptece kilkanaście minut, rozmyślając o położeniu, w jakim się znalazł. Uczył go boksowania w uniwersytecie pewien jegomość, którego swego czasu, zaliczano do championów średniej wagi. Nauczyciel ten prężył się, mając osłabione nogi i członki ciała nie dość elastyczne. Mimo to jednak, był on w wielu razach niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. W rezultacie Robert doszedł do takiej wprawy, że zaczął przewyższać nauczyciela. Nawet na zapasach uniwersyteckich otrzymał medal, a kierownik nie znajdował słów na pochwały. Twierdził przytem, że nigdy nie miał tak zdolnego ucznia i radził stanowczo, aby Monthomeri, poświęcił się sztuce bokserskiej, jako amator. Lecz Robert nie czuł najmniejszej chęci do zbierania wawrzynów na tym polu i nie poszedł za radą swego nauczyciela. Raz tylko stanął do walki z Hamper Tonstallem w jakiejś budzie jarmarcznej i wytrzymał trzy starcia. Prawda, Tonstall wyprawił mu porządną łaźnię, w każdym jednak razie Monthomeri zmusił przeciwnika do naprężenia wszystkich sił. Oto cała jego bokserska karjera. A teraz kwesja, czy takie tylko doświadczenie wystarczy, aby nie ustąpić Mistrzowi z Krocksley? Nigdy przedtem nie słyszał o Mistrzu. Ostatnie lata upłynęły na troskach i ciężkiej prący, musiał więc sport zupełnie zarzucić. Ale to wszystko głupstwo. Chodzi teraz o zwycięstwo i o pieniądze, których mu tak bardzo brak. Właściwie, cóż by go spotkało, w razie przegranej, oprócz kilkunastu przyzwoitych sińców? Na sińce zgadzał się zawczasu, a szczęścia czy tak czy owak musi spróbować! Gdyby nawet do wygranej, posiadał jedną szansę na sto to i w tym wypadku próba jest niezbędna. Rozmyślania młodzieńca przerwał doktór Oldakr, który przed chwilą wrócił z kościoła, trzymając w gładko obciągniętych rękawiczkach olbrzymią książkę do nabożeństwa. — Od pewnego czasu dało mi się zauważyć, mister Monthomeri, — odezwał się chłodno — że pan zupełnie nie uczęszcza do kościoła. — Istotnie, sir, byłem zajęty bardzo. — A ja, sir, życzyłbym sobie, aby wszyscy moi domownicy bywali na nabożeństwie. Myśmy, jako ludzie wykształceni, powinni świecić przykładem prostaczkom. Jeżeli nie utrzymamy swej godności na należnym — że tak powiem — szczeblu, to jakież będziemy mieli prawo wymagać uczciwego prowadzenia się od tych godnych pożałowania robotników? O, to niewdzięczny gruboskóry lud! Wyobraź pan sobie, tutejsi parafjanie bardziej zajmują się zapowiedzianą walką na pięści, aniżeli sprawami religijnemi. — Walką na pięści, sir? — podchwycił Monthomeri pokornym głosem. — Tak, jeśli się nie mylę, to ma być coś w tym rodzaju. Jeden z mych pacjentów powiadomił mnie, że tylko o tym rozpowiadają w całej dzielnicy. Pewien miejscowy gbur, mówiąc nawiasem, nasz pacjent wystąpi do walki na pięści z zapaśnikiem z Krocksley. Zupełnie nie pojmuję, jak może państwo pozwolić na takie nieprzyzwoite widowiska? Przecież to walka o nagrodę. — Należy jednak przypuszczać, że zapaśnicy wystąpią w rękawicach. — Tak, ale, jak mnie poinformowano, te rękawice o wadze dwuch uncji — to tylko sprytny wybieg, obmyślony dla pominięcia prawa. Dzięki tym rękawicom policja nie może się wtrącić do sprawy. Walka idzie o zakład i zwycięzca otrzyma pewną kwotę pieniędzy. To okropne i nie do uwierzenia! Wyobraź pan sobie, że te bezeceństwa rozgrywać się będą zaledwie w odległości kilku mil od miejsca naszego zamieszkania. Pojmujesz pan, mister Monthomeri, jak zgubne są wpływy! My powinniśmy dołożyć wszelkich starań, ażeby utrzymać się na należytej wyżynie. Kazanie doktora wywołałoby zupełnie inny wpływ na Monthomeri, gdyby ten nie wiedział z doświadczenia, jaką wartość posiada „wyżyna“ doktora Oldakra. Biorąc ogólnie, student miał zbyt niepochlebne zdanie o moralnych zaletach swego przełożonego. Pojmował doskonale zachwycanie się atletycznym sportem i rozumiał powody, dla których zapaśnicy cieszą się wśród swoich zwolenników czemś w rodzaju ubóstwiania. Sumienie miał zupełnie spokojne pod tym względem, że zgodził się na walkę z Mistrzem z Krocksley, bowiem wytrzymałość i męstwo są w każdym wypadku cnotami, nie zaś wadą, a wszak lepiej być nawet gburem, niż zniewieściałym żonkosiem. Na rogu ulicy był maleńki sklepik. Monthomeri kupował tam często tytoń i wchodził w pogawędkę z właścicielem, wielkim gadułą, który znał wszystkich i wszystko w okolicy. To też zaraz po herbacie Robert udał się tam i w rozmowie ze sklepikarzem zapytał mimochodem, czy słyszał on kiedykolwiek o Mistrzu z Krocksley. — Czy słyszałem o Mistrzu?! — zakrzyknął zdumiony ogromnie mały handlowiec. — Na miłość Boską, któżby o nim nie słyszał? to wybitna osobistość w całej dzielnicy, nazwisko jego jest tak samo znane, jak nazwisko zwycięscy na Derby. Sklepikarz zamilkł na chwilę i zaczął grzebać się w stercie starych gazet. — Teraz o mistrzu mówi się dużo, — rzekł, — z tego powodu, że ma on pojedynek z Tedem Bartonem. Z tej okazji „Krocksley Kurjer“ wydrukował jego życiorys. Weź pan, tę gazetę i przeczytaj sobie. Życiorys atlety zajmował całą kolumnę, pośrodku zaś była zamieszczona jego podobizna. Zdjęta była tylko głowa i ramiona. Twarz Mistrza była zła, lecz męska i świadczyła o sile. Twarz ta starannie wygolona o gęstych brwiach, przenikliwych oczach, okrutnych i potężnych szczękach i zwierzęcym spasionym podbródku znamionowała człowieka zdeprawowanego. Kości policzkowe miał tak grube i uporczywie wystające, że zasłaniały mu prawie oczy wązkie, złowrogie. Szyja jego zaczynała się bezpośrednio od uszu, ramiona były szerokie i kościste. U góry widniał napis: „Siła Kraghs“, u dołu: „Mistrz z Krocksley“. — Stąd dowie się pan wszystkiego — mówił tymczasem właściciel tabacznego sklepu. O, Mistrz to pies potężny, to nasza chluba w całem hrabstwie. Gdyby nie wypadek, że złamał nogę, byłby championem Anglji. — Jak on ma złamaną nogę? — Ha, noga mu się nie zrosła, jak potrzeba i stąd przezwali go pokraką. Naturalnie, przezywają go za oczami... Ale zato ręce... Mistrza ręce są podobne, jakby tu powiedzieć, do młotów. Monthomeri wsunął gazetę do kieszeni i poszedł do domu. Nie pocieszyła go biografia współzawodnika, którą przeczytał skwapliwie w chwili wolnej. Jak opiewał artykuł, Mistrz z Krocksley był prawie zawsze zwycięzcą; doznawał porażki bardzo rzadko. „Siła Kraghs urodził się w 1857 roku“ — pisał autor artykułu — znany pod nazwiskiem Mistrza z Krocksley, i obecnie liczy sobie trzydzieści dziewięć lat“. — Doskonale, ja mam dwadzieścia trzy lata, więc to moja przewaga — pomyślał Monthomeri i zaczął czytać dalej. „Już za młodu Siła Kraghs zdradzał niepospolitą skłonność do walki na pięści i z powodzeniem bił się ze szkolnymi kolegami. W rezultacie uznano go w dzielnicy za championa, który to tytuł utrzymał przy sobie i podniósł go do godności. Ale, będąc ambitnym, dążył do rozgłosu w sferach bardziej szerokich. Pierwszą walkę Siła Kraghs odbył z Jack Bastonem z Birmingham w maju 1880 roku w lokalu klubu „Starych Włóczęgów“. Kraghs, ważąc wtedy 142 funty, w piętnastu starciach z przeciwnikiem uznany został za zwycięzcę i otrzymał nagrodę. Zwyciężył również Jamesa Danna z Roserchit, Kametona z Glasgow i młodego człowieka nazwiskiem Ferni, poczem już powołał do walki ze sobą Ernesta Willoha, który w tym czasie uchodził za championa o średniej wadze, północnej Anglji. Walka, była niezwykle trudna i uporczywa, lecz Siła Kraghs powalił przeciwnika już w dziesiątem starciu. Ta walka rozpoczęła w życiu championa najwspanialszy okres; Kraghsowi wróżono wielką przyszłość, ale nieszczęśliwy wypadek zdarzył, że dalsza jego karjera została zwichnięta. Spadłszy z konia, Siła Kraghs złamał biodro i musiał cały rok leżeć w łóżku. Złe zrośnięcie się nogi spowodowało zgubne skutki w ciągu jego następnych sukcesów. Pokonany poprzednio Willoh, rewanżując się, utrącił go w siódmym starciu, a porażka ta wynikła jedynie ze słabości zepsutej nogi. W podobny sposób odniósł zwycięstwo nad Kraghsem i James Shaw z Londynu, chociaż ten przyznał później, że nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się zwyciężyć z taką trudnością. Mistrz z Krocksley jednak nie poddał się po tych niepowodzeniach rozpaczy, przeciwnie, wyrobił sobie nową metodę walki, której zastosowanie neutralizowało zgubny wpływ ułomności fizycznej na całokształt starcia. Rozpoczęła się serja nowych zwycięstw i oto Siła Kraghs pokonał negra Nortona, Bobbi Wilsona i Lewi Kogana, który uchodził za championa ciężkiej wagi. Założywszy się przedtem o dwadzieścia ośm funtów, stłukł na miazgę znakomitego Bigli Mik-Kwajra i zwyciężył o zakład 50 funtów Sama Hira z Pelikan - Klub w Londynie. W 1891 r. walczył z Girnem Taylorok, australijskim championem średniej wagi i pokonał go. Jednak jury uznało, że zwycięstwo było osiągnięte za pomocą niedopuszczalnych środków. To rozstrzygnięcie jury tak dotknęło boleśnie Siłę Kraghsa, że poświęcił się on wyłącznie prywatnemu życiu. Odtąd nie spotykamy go prawie w żadnej walce, a jeżeli kiedy występuje, to tylko dla dogodzenia miejscowym amatorom sportu, którzy pragną przekonać się o różnicy pomiędzy bitwą dyletancką a walką naukową. Ostatnio jeden z takich zjawił się w kopalni Wilsona. Kopalnia stawia na swego championa sto funtów. Kim będzie ten, kto odważy się na walkę z Siłą Kraghsem — nie wiadomo, ale krążące pogłoski wymieniają nazwisko Teda Bartona. Publiczność po stronie Mistrza i championa z Wilsonowskiej kopalni stawia jeden na ośm. Wobec tego nie trudno odgadnąć, jaki będzie przebieg zapasów. Tak więc do walki z Mistrzem z Krocksley występuje zwykły śmiertelnik. O, ironjo!“ Monthomeri przeczytał ten artykuł dwa razy. Twarz miał bardzo poważną, bo podjął się sprawy nie tak łatwej, jak mu się zdawało. Musiał walczyć nie z miejscową znakomitością, rozdmuchaną przez popędliwe i nieumiarkowane pochwały, ale z człowiekiem o nazwisku pierwszorzędnego szermierza. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawił życiorys Siły Kraghsa. Prawda, jakie takie dane posiada i on, Monthomeri, które przemawiają na jego korzyść, i z tych danych trzeba naturalnie wyciągnąć korzyści. Przedewszystkiem wiek — on jest młodszy od Mistrza z Krocksley o siedmnaście lat. Stare przysłowie atletów mówi, że „młodym sam Bóg pomaga“, choć to prawidło, niestety, ma dużo wyjątków. Stary weteran posiada męskość, krew zimną i jest ostrożny. Przytem zna wszystkie wybiegi i sposoby i z łatwością zada cios pierwszemu lepszemu młodzieniaszkowi. Wobec tego nie tak znów bezwzględnie można polegać na młodym wieku. Ale, oprócz tego, Mistrz utyka na jedną nogę, a to nadzwyczaj ważna okoliczność. Przytem jest nadzieja, że on zbyt lekceważąco potraktuje swego niedoświadczonego przeciwnika i w rachubie pomyli się. Być może, że nie nadaje się on do walki zupełnie, przekonany z góry o swem zwycięstwie, a to też szczegół dodatni. O, jakżeby pragnął Monthomeri, aby te jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe! Chociaż, jakikolwiek będzie przeciwnik, nie ulega wątpliwości, że trzeba samemu wziąć się do rzeczy. Obowiązkiem jego jest przygotować się do walki w sposób najbardziej staranny, nic nie pominąć, co może być korzystne, i dołożyć wszelkich możliwych sił, aby zwycięstwo było zapewnione. Monthomeri wiedział doskonale, że pomiędzy dyletantyzmem a sztuką prawdziwą leży otchłań. Spokój, pewność uderzenia i inne zalety zawodowe, osiągane za pomocą jedynie dłuższej praktyki, posiadają olbrzymie znaczenie. Za tydzień trzeba ćwiczyć się, jeżeli to możliwe... Bądź, co bądź, student posiadał jakie takie początki. Wzrost jego wynosił pięć stóp i jedenaście cali — miara — jak powiadają starzy sportsmeni — zupełnie wystarczająca dla dwunogiego zwierzęcia. Był elastyczny i szczupły, zwinny jak pantera, i silny w stopniu zupełnie dostatecznym. Muskulaturę miał rozwiniętą bardzo dobrze, ale głównie źródło jego mocy tkwiło w sile nerwów, która znowu dla sportsmenów nie posiada żadnej wartości. Monthomeri był zresztą młodzieńcem przystojnym. Twarz jego zdobił nos orli trochę zakrzywiony i szeroko otwarte duże oczy, a wszak takie oczy nie charakteryzują tchórzów. Wszelako zdawał sobie wyraźnie sprawę, że cała jego karjera zależeć będzie od przebiegu walki i jej wyników. Kiedy nazajutrz zrana zacząć ćwiczył się żelaznemi ciężarami w ogrodzie Wilsona, trzej sportsmeni zacierali ręce z radości. Żokiej Fausett, który w liście wysłanym do Lieds wycofywał swą stawkę, teraz telegraficznie odwołał nakaz i dodał do stawki jeszcze 50 funtów za cenę 7 w stosunku do jednego. Najpoważniejszym kłopotem Monthomeri, było to, aby trenowaniem się nie wzbudzić podejrzeń doktora. Pracować musiał dużo. Wiele czasu zabierały mu wizyty u chorych, które trzeba było odbywać pieszo. Zresztą chodzenie to zastępowało mu trenowanie. Resztę czasu poświęcał na ćwiczenia żelaznymi kulami. Oprócz tego, zrana i wieczorem używał ciężary, przytem dwa razy dziennie boksował się w ogrodzie Wilsona z Tedem Bartonem. Barton był niezłym bokserem; zachwycał się zwinnością i ruchliwością Monthomeri, ale powątpiewał o jego sile. Dla Bartona istniały tylko mocne uderzenia i wymagał tego od innych. — Eh, co to za patyczek? — mruczał dobrodusznie, — człowiek, który waży 154 funty, nie zauważy takiego patyczka. Bij, bracie, mocniej, bo mistrz nie spostrzeże, że z tobą walczy. A kiedy Monthomeri zapędzał go przez całą salę do kąta, Barton mówił z zadowoleniem: — To lepsze, chłopczyku, to dobre! Teraz poczułem twoje pięści. Widzisz go, teraz da radę Mistrzowi! Pewnego razu Monthomeri cisnął go ze wszystkich sił o ścianę. Barton nawet zachichotał z zadowolenia. — Jak Boga kocham — powiedział, — zaczynasz mój chłopcze, naprawdę działać. Omal mnie nie przewrócił. No, dalej! Daj mu jeszcze raz! a porządnie, porządnie! Doktór nic nie podejrzewał. Jedynie zwrócił uwagę na to, że Monthomeri zaczął zachowywać djetę. Ta okoliczność zdumiewała go ogromnie. — Daruje pan, mister Monthomeri, — rzekł pewnego razu doktór; — ale zdaje mi się, że pan stał się zbyt wybrednym. W stosunku do młodych ludzi nie można popierać podobnych kaprysów. Proszę mi powiedzieć, dlaczego pan, naprzykład, jada przyrumieniony chleb do każdego dania? — Przyrumieniony chleb smakuje mi bardziej, niż zwyczajny, Sir. — A z tego powodu obciąża pan kucharkę zbyteczną pracą. Również zauważyłem że pan nie jada kartofli. — Tak, sir, kartofle nie smakują mi już. — Jednak, o ile mi wiadomo, i piwa pan nie pije. — Nie piję, Sir. Doktór pokręcił głową i powiedział tonem dydaktycznym: — Te kaprysy i fantazje zasługują na dowolne sądy, mister Monthomeri. Pomyśl pan, ilu jest ludzi, dla których to samo piwo i te same kartofle byłyby nieocenionem na świecie dobrodziejstwem. — Nie wątpię, sir, lecz wolę obejść się bez tych smakołyków. Rozmowa toczyła się przy śniadaniu. Doktór i jego pomocnik znajdowali się sami, więc Monthomeri przyszła do głowy myśl, że jest to nadarzająca się sposobność, aby poprosić o urlop na dzień walki. — Byłbym panu, doktorze, bardzo wdzięczny — przemówił, — gdyby pan mnie zwolnił na sobotę. — Mamy w sobotę zwykle dużo pracy; to niemożliwe. — Ja wykonam w piątek podwójną pracę; wszystko będzie w porządku. Wieczorem wrócę do domu. — Wszakże obawiam się, czy będę mógł zwolnić pana, mister Monthomeri. „Masz ci los! — pomyślał student, — gdyby mnie nie zwolnił, to trzeba będzie pójść bez zezwolenia“. Natomiast głośno powiedział: — Panie doktorze, przy przyjęciu mnie do służby stanęła między nami umowa, że będę otrzymywał jeden dzień wolny w ciągu miesiąca. Z tego prawa jeszcze nie korzystałem. Obecnie mam ważne powody i nieodzownie muszę być zwolnionym na sobotę. — Zapewnie, mister Monthomeri, niema o czem mówić, jeżeli pan opiera się na formalnych swych prawach. Ale mam wrażenie, że ta pańska natarczywość dowodzi ze strony pana obojętnego traktowania moich interesów i dobra sprawy. Czy pan nadal trwa przy swojem? — Tak, sir. — Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie jesteś pan wolny. Doktór aż wrzał cały z oburzenia. Ogromnie chciał wymówić miejsce temu młodzieńcowi, ale potem zaniechał tę myśl. Monthomeri jako jego pomocnik miał nieocenioną wartość: był pilny, zdolny, pracowity. Dlatego Oldakr nie chciał pozbywać się go. Wszak odmowa udzielenia mu pożyczki wynikała stąd, że w jego interesie leżało, aby ten zdolny młody pracownik nie kończył uniwersytetu. Była to ogromna wygoda i korzyść trzymać jako podwładnego człowieka, który pracuje dużo i tanio. Gniew doktora przeszedł szybko w ciekawość. Zainteresowało go to, dlaczego Monthomeri żądał urlopu na dobę z taką uporczywością. — Rzecz prosta, nie chcę wtrącać się w pańskie sprawy, mister Monthomeri, jednak chciałbym wiedzieć, czy nie zamierza pan spędzić soboty w Lieds? — Nie, sir. — W takim razie, zabawi pan w okolicach? — Tak jest, Sir. — Bardzo rozumnie pan postępuje. Spędzi pan wolny dzień wśród polnych kwiatów. Podobne spędzanie czasu odnawia ludzkiego ducha. Dokąd mianowicie zamierza pan pójść? — Skieruję się w stronę Krocksley. — Bardzo dobrze. Przepiękna miejscowość zaczyna się za wielką fabryką żelazną. Cóż może być bardziej zachwycającego, jak odpoczynek nad brzegiem rzeki w kąpieli promieni słonecznych z jakąkolwiek naukową książką w ręku, która podnosi i doskonali ducha! Ja radziłbym panu zwiedzić ruiny kościoła świętej Brigidy. To bardzo zajmująca pamiątka z epoki Normandzkiej. Właściwie, mnie się zdaje, że sobota jest dniem nie dość odpowiednim do Krocksley. Zakomunikowano mi, że w tym dniu wyznaczono tam walkę na pięści. Niegodziwcy, którzy napłyną ze wszech stron, aby patrzeć na to haniebne widowisko, mogą pana obrazić. — Dziękuję panu, sir, za ostrzeżenie — odrzekł student, — skorzystam z niego skwapliwie. W przeddzień walki Wilson, Fausett i Purwis zebrali się w ogromnej altanie Wilsona na oględziny swego młodego championa. Okazało się, że mięśnie miał cudowne. Z postaci jego tryskało zdrowie i siła. W oczach paliła mu się energja i pewność siebie. Sportsmenów ogarnął zachwyt. — On jest wprost wspaniały! — zakrzyknął Wilson. — Na Boga, Monthomeri, pan jesteś doskonale przygotowany! Masz pan zdrowie, jak krzemień, i będziesz się bił doskonale. — Co tam warta jego piękność! — mruczał sceptyczny restaurator, — boki ma słabe, tak mi się zdaje. — A waga obecnie jaka? — Sto pięćdziesiąt jeden funtów — odpowiedział Monthomeri. — Po tygodniu trenowania zaledwie trzy funty mu ubyło, — z zadowoleniem zauważył żokiej. — Miał zatem rację, twierdząc wtedy, że wywiąże się z zadania należycie. — Tak, zapewne, materjał posiada, dobry materjał, ale czy wystarczający, o to chodzi. I Fausett w zamyśleniu jął naciskać palcem ciało Monthomeri, jakgdyby miał do czynienia nie z człowiekiem, lecz z koniem! Poczem, zwracając się do Purwisa, rzekł: — A otóż mówiono mi wczoraj, że Mistrz nawet po trenowaniu waży sto sześćdziesiąt funtów. — To prawda, ale chodzi o to, że Mistrz nie trenuje się. Mówią, że od piwa nie da się oderwać. Możnaby go poprostu upić, gdyby nie ta ruda dziewczyna, która z nim jeździ. Podobno wczoraj podrapała cały pysk jakiemuś robotnikowi, który chciał Mistrza uraczyć piwem od Chackersa. Wiesz o tem, że dziewczyna ta jest kochanką Mistrza i współdziała z nim we wszystkich jego sprawach. Prawowita żona Mistrza wypłakała już oczy przez tą rudą szelmę. Hej, malcze, czegoś ty chciał? Drzwi altany uchyliły się i na progu stanął szesnastoletni chłopiec, brudny i czarny, z twarzą pokrytą sadzami. Ted Barton chwycił chłopaka za kołnierz. — Po coś tu wlazł, szczeniaku? Tu obcych nie puszcza się. Szpiegów tutaj nie potrzebujemy — zawołał groźnie. — Chciałbym zobaczyć się z mister Wilsonem — oznajmił chłopiec. Bogaty student wysunął się naprzód. — Jestem, chłopcze. O cóż chodzi? — Przyszedłem w sprawie walki, mister Wilson. Chciałem panu coś powiedzieć o Mistrzu. — Chłopcze, my nie mamy czasu na plotki. Wiemy wszystko o Mistrzu. — Właśnie, nie wiecie; nikt, oprócz mnie i matki mojej nie wie o tem. Otóż postanowiliśmy z matką opowiedzieć o tem pańskiemu siłaczowi; ogromnie pragniemy, sir, aby pański zapaśnik dał w skórę Mistrzowi, jak należy. — Ty chcesz, aby Mistrz dostał w skórę porządnie? Bardzo dobrze. I my żywimy takie same chęci. Więc cóż nam chciałeś powiedzieć? — A który to pański bokser? Czy ten oto? — zapytał chłopiec, wskazując Monthomeri. — No, przypuśćmy, że ten. — Więc ja mu powiem. Mistrz jest ślepy na lewe oko. — Głupstwo! — Nie, nie głupstwo; chociaż on nie jest zupełnie ślepy, ale bardzo źle widzi. Mistrz trzyma tę swoją ślepotę w tajemnicy, ale my z matką o tem wiemy. Jeżeli ty, panie bokser, podejdziesz go z lewej strony, a przytem dobrze gwizdniesz, to nie będzie on miał nic do roboty. Więc sprobój tylko, a przekonasz się, że nie kłamię. A miej się na ostrożności najbardziej wtedy, gdy Mistrz opuści prawą rękę. Wtedy szykuje się on do uderzenia z góry; to jego ulubione uderzenie. W fabryce opowiadają wszyscy, że tym uderzeniem rozstrzyga walkę. Strzeż się pan, panie bokser, jeżeli on pana w ten sposób uraczy. — Dziękuję ci, chłopcze, — rzekł Wilson — twoje wiadomości są cenne, ale jak się o tem dowiedziałeś? Ktoś ty taki? — Jestem synem Mistrza, sir. Wilson aż gwizdnął ze zdziwienia. — Któż cię do nas przysłał? — Matka. A teraz idę do niej. — Masz, weź tę pół korony. — Dziękuję, pieniądze mi są nie potrzebne. Ja nie dla pieniędzy to robię... — Z miłości — wtrącił restaurator Purwis. — Z nienawiści — krzyknął chłopiec, niknąc w ciemnościach nocy. Restaurator pokiwał głową i oznajmił: — Sprawa ma się tak, że ruda szelma więcej szkodzi Mistrzowi, niż przynosi korzyści. Ale, mister Monthomeri, na dzisiaj dosyć. Dziewięciogodzinny sen przed walką — to najlepsze trenowanie. Daj Boże, abyś jutro o tej porze wrócił tutaj pomyślnie i z setką funtów w kieszeni. II. W szychtach i kopalnianych zakładach przerwano pracę o pierwszej w południe. Walka była zapowiedziana na trzecią. Ludność poruszyła się wszędzie zarówno w kopalni Wilsona, jak i w żelaznej fabryce w Krocksley, w fabryce Dodda, w kopalni Hertsizi oraz w browarze Lewerworta. Robotnicy dążyli zewsząd tłumnie na miejsce walki. Wielu z nich szło w towarzystwie foksterjerów i jamników. Utrzymywanie psów leżało w zwyczaju miejscowej ludności. Biedni ci ludzie, wymęczeni pracą, pędzący życie swe w złych warunkach, bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei na lepszą przyszłość, nie odmawiali sobie bądźcobądź w życiu i pragnęli wszelkiemi sposobami rozkoszować się niem w zakresie możliwości. Sport, jako jedyna namiętność odrywała ich od mrocznej, pozbawionej uroku rzeczywistości, unosiła ich ponad poziom tego czarnego, zaczarowanego koła, w którem sądzone mieli męczyć się aż do śmierci. Literatura, sztuka, nauka — to rzeczy, które są niedostępne dla człowieka, pochłoniętego przez nadmierną pracę fizyczną. Inna sprawa, gdy mowa o wyścigach pieszych i konnych, o grze w football, o krokiecie, o walce na pięści. Tego rodzaju rozrywki dostępne są dla każdego, one właśnie wypełniają codzienne życie, wzbudzają nowe zainteresowanie, nie mające nic wspólnego z prozą ekonomicznego niewolnictwa. Zamiłowanie do sportu odgrywa niezmiernie doniosłą rolę w życiu Anglików. Czasem wyradza się ono w ordynarność, czasem wydaje się śmieszne, ale to głupstwo. Chodzi mianowicie o to, że sport upiększa posępną rzeczywistość. Ponadto sport posiada ogromne znaczenie patrjotyczne. Dzięki temu, wyrobiliśmy się na plemię silne, które odcisnęło swoje znamię na całym świecie. Patrząc na tych ogorzałych o surowym wyrazie twarzy pracowników, dążących na widowisko walki, dusza doznaje przyjemnego uczucia. Zaprawdę, byli to prawdziwi, silni i niezłomni brytańczycy. W tym dniu majowym pogoda niedopisywała: naprzemian świeciło słońce i lał deszcz jak z cebra. Cały ranek spędził Monthomeri w aptece na przygotowywaniu lekarstw. — Mamy dziś kiepską pogodę — zauważył doktór — przypuszczam, że postąpił by pan rozumnie, odłożywszy swą wycieczkę do okolic na później. — Nie, sir, pójdę dzisiaj. — Zaledwie przed chwilą otrzymałem list od mistress Potter — ciągnął doktór — która wzywa mnie do siebie, a to bardzo daleko, z tamtej strony Engltonu. Prawdopodobnie zejdzie mi u mistress Potter cały dzień. Więc cóż z tego wyniknie? Ani mnie, ani pana nie będzie w aptece. Musi się pan zgodzić, że to niemożliwe. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, sir, ale ja muszę pójść, — odrzekł stanowczo Monthomeri. Widząc, że spór w danym wypadku nie odniósłby żadnego skutku, doktór zamilkł i po pewnym czasie odjechał do mistress Potter w najpodlejszym stanie ducha. Po jego wyjściu Monthomeri poczuł, że ręce ma rozwiązane. Natychmiast wyszedł do swego pokoju i zapakował do walizki swoje sportowe ubranie. Gdy wrócił do apteki, czekał już na niego Wilson. — Słyszałem, że pański doktór wyjechał. — Tak, i ma spędzić w Engltonie cały dzień. — Jednak to nie przynosi panu ulgi. Zresztą do wieczora dowie się o tem, że pan walczył z Mistrzem. — Istotnie, mister Wilson, przyznam się, że cała ta afera ogromnie mnie niepokoi. Dobrze będzie, jeżeli zwyciężę. Wówczas otrzymam sto funtów i sytuacja moja znacznie się poprawi. Ale wyobraź pan sobie, że przegram, wtedy wszystkie moje zamiary pójdą na marne. Stracę nawet i ten zarobek. Wszak sam pan przyzna, że przed doktorem ukryć tego nie można. — Ech, nie myśl pan o tem. Obmyślimy wszystko i postaramy się o to, aby panu źle nie było. Jedynie zastanawia mnie fakt, że dotychczas doktór nie wie o niczem. Wszak obecnie wszędzie, bezwzględnie wszędzie, mówią o pańskiej walce z championem z Krocksley. Mówiliśmy już Ermitedżowi, że pan występuje do walki z Mistrzem. Ten Ermitedż postawił na Mistrza znaczną kwotę. On nawet zakwestjonował pańskie prawo do walki w charakterze naszego championa, z tego względu, że nie należy pan do gminy. Wywiązał się spór, który został rozstrzygnięty przez samego Mistrza. Mistrz oznajmił, że chce z panem walczyć bez względu na to, czy ma pan prawo, czy nie. Ermitedż wyraził zgodę, ale ja zażądałem zgody na piśmie. Wie pan, nie mam zaufania do tego jegomościa. On mógłby w ostatniej chwili, żałując pieniędzy, cofnąć się i nie zapłacić. Po długich targach dał mi wreszcie to zobowiązanie, więc jestem spokojny... Wiesz pan, panie Monthomeri, tam, w Krocksley, liczą na łatwe zwycięztwo. Przypuszczają, że pan nie może ścierać się z Mistrzem. — No cóż, zrobię wszystko, co odemnie będzie zależało, — odrzekł Monthomeri. Śniadanie spożyli młodzi ludzie razem. Była to chwila milcząca i uroczysta. Obadwaj mieli nerwy podniecone. Monthomeri myślał o mającej nastąpić walce. Wilson zaś, który stawiał na niego, championa, znaczną kwotę pieniężną, lękał się, aby nie stracić tych pieniędzy. Przed gankiem oczekiwał na nich już parokonny powóz. Konie miały przystrojone uszy w biało-błękitne kokardy. Był to kolor Wilsonowskich kopalni węgla, znany dobrze wśród miejscowych sportsmenów. Powóz szybko pomknął aleją. Przed bramami ustawili się robotnicy i ich żony. Ten tłum, złożony z kilkuset osób, powitał swego championa grzmotem oklasków i okrzykami: „niech żyje!“ Monthomeri doznał niezwykłego wzruszenia i wydało mu się, że śni. Siedział, przechylony w tył i rozglądał się dokoła. Z okien i drzwi robotniczych domków powiewały białe chusteczki. To górnicy witali swego szermierza. Że nie kto inny, ale Monthomeri występował jako champion, było aż nadto widoczne, bowiem Wilson przypiął mu do boku biało-błękitną kokardę. — Życzymy ci powodzenia! powodzenia! powodzenia! — krzyczeli robotnicy. Monthomeri miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w położeniu wcale nie romantycznego rycerza, który dąży na pospolity turniej. Chociaż, mimo dość prozaicznych okoliczności, dało się odczuć pierwiastek rycerski. Trzeba wychodzić z tego założenia, że on, Monthomeri, walczy nie tylko o siebie, ale i o innych. A męstwo? Mógłby być zwyciężony z powodu braku siły i zwinności. Ale przegrać z braku męstwa?! O, za nic! Monthomeri poprzysiągł sobie w duchu, że zachowa męstwo do końca. W drodze wyminęli Fausetta, jadącego amerykanem. Ujrzawszy ich żokiej wstał, strzelił z długiego bata na znak powitania i napowrót rzucił się na siedzenie. Nieco dalej wyminęli znów restauratora Purwisa, który miał twarz czerwoną, jak marynowany pomidor. Przy nim raczyła siedzieć jego żona, wystrojona odświętnie. Powozów spotykali coraz więcej i coraz więcej, aż wreszcie, gdy przebyli siedem mil drogą, wiodącą do Krocksley, powóz Wilsona, upiększony biało-błękitnemi kokardami, przeistoczył się w swego rodzaju kometę, za którą wydłużał się i ciągnął wspaniały, błyszczący ogon. Na wielką drogę wyjeżdżały zewsząd wozy górników, maleńkie szarabany i powozy innego gatunku, przepełnione po brzegi wesoło gwarzącymi ludźmi, spieszącymi do Krocksley. Procesja ta zajęła przynajmniej ćwierć kilometra. Turkot kół, trzask biczów, tupot końskich kopyt, krzyki, wymysły — wszystko to jakgdyby unosiło się w powietrzu. Wśród powozów snuli się pojedyńczy jeźdźcy i piesi, a następnie przyłączył się do procesji zupełnie niespodzianie szwadron cheffieldskiej kawalerji. Żołnierze, dzwoniąc ostrogami, przygalopowali z pola, gdzie odbywali właśnie ćwiczenia, i okrążyli powóz, jak eskortą. Poprzez obłoki kurzu Monthomeri odróżnił błyszczące hełmy, jasne mundury, kosmate grzywy koni i wesołe, ogorzałe twarze żołnierzy.Zaiste, wszystko to sprawiało wrażenie snu! Wkrótce ich oczom ukazał się niezbyt przyjemny widok. W dali wyrastał szereg niezgrabnych budynków, nakształt olbrzymich butelek. Był to krocksleyski browar. Jednocześnie niemal zatrzymał procesję przecinający drogę jeszcze dłuższy pochód. Cała prawie droga była wprost zalana powodzią powozów i szarabanów. Procesja Wilsona zatrzymała się, oczekując na ich przejazd. Wymijając przeciwnika, ludzie z żelaznej fabryki wykrzykiwali i rzucali obelgi, zależnie od nastroju. Rywale obrzucali się wzajemnie ostrymi kamieniami, podobnymi do brył węgla. — Wieźcie go, wieźcie! — krzyczeli ludzie z Krocksley, — a czyście mu przyszykowali trumnę, żeby go napowrót w niej zabrać? — No, no, powoli! — odpowiadano ze strony Wilsona, — a gdzie macie swego koślawca? Niech się każe sfotografować, przynajmniej będziecie widzieli, jaką miał gębę. — Co! to ma być champion? Pfi! Zaledwie niedopieczony doktór. — Poczekajcie, jak poprzetrąca kulasy waszemu championowi z Krocksley, to dopiero przekonacie się, że doktór. Takie oto uprzejme zdania wymieniali między sobą współzawodnicy, sportsmeni. Nagle wśród tłumu z Krocksley rozległ się krzyk, przechodząc w nieopisane wycie, pełne zachwytu. Przez drogę pomknęło z ogromnym hałasem czteroosobowe lando, zaprzężone w czwórkę koni. Cały powóz był zawieszony czerwonymi wstążkami. Stangret miał biały kapelusz z czerwoną kokardą, a za nim na wysokich sprężynowych poduszkach siedział mężczyzna z kobietą która jedną ręką obejmowała swego amanta przez pół. Monthomeri rzucił wzrokiem na tę parkę. Mężczyzna był ubrany w pasiaste palto, szyję mu okręcała czerwona szarfa, na głowie miał nisko nasuniętą futrzaną czapkę. Towarzyszka jego bezwstydna, ruda o białej cerze kobieta śmiała się głośno. Mistrz — on to był właśnie — przejeżdżając, obejrzał się, spojrzał badawczo na Monthomeri i uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. Uśmiech ten dość szeroki odsłonił brak kilku zębów. Twarz Mistrza była okrutna, zła, sina, ospowata o nieubłaganym wzroku i wydłużonych szczękach, świadczących o uporze. Tuż za tym powozem przesunęło się lando, którem jechali bogaci sportsmeni, czerwoni ze wzburzenia, starsi robotnicy, dozorcy fabryczni i dyrektorowie. Jeden z nich przechylił do ust metalową flaszkę i pił. Przejeżdżając koło Monthomeri, wydał jakiś okrzyk. Następnie tłum przerzedził się i procesja wraz z dragonami ruszyła na ostatku. Od Krocksley droga wiodła pomiędzy zielonymi wzgórzami, poszarpanymi i zeszpeconymi przez poszukiwaczy węgla i żelaza. Wogóle cała miejscowość we wszystkich kierunkach była zrujnowana. Olbrzymie sterty śmieci i góry całe zuzli świadczyły o tem, że wszędzie grunt był przekopany przez ludzi. Tutaj droga skręcała do wielkiego rozwalonego w połowie budynku bez dachu. W oknach pozbawionych ram widać było światło. — Jest to stara fabryka Arrosmitha; walka tu się odbędzie — rzekł Wilson. I spojrzawszy z niepokojem na Monthomeri, zapytał: — No, jakże się pan czuje? — Dziękuję, lepiej nie czułem się nigdy jeszcze — odpowiedział Monthomeri. — Doprawdy zazdroszczę pańskim nerwom! — zawołał Wilson, który zapewne sam był rozstrojony. — Nie przesądzam wyników, ale widzę, że czyn pana będzie chwalebny. Spójrz pan na ten budynek po prawej ręce — to biuro. Myśmy zajęli je na przebieranie się i ważenie. Powóz zatrzymał się u stóp wzgórza wśród ogólnych okrzyków, Wzdłuż całej drogi ustawił się już szereg powozów, pode drzwiami rozwalonej fabryki było tłocznie i gwarno. Ceny miejsc według olbrzymiego afisza, wynosiły od 1 do 5 szylingów. Psy wpuszczano za pół ceny. Dochód po potrąceniu wydatków przeznaczony był dla zwycięzcy. Już teraz było widoczne, że wysokość nagrody przekroczy sto funtów. Tymczasem hałas w drzwiach fabryki powiększał się. Robotnicy domagali się stanowczo, aby psy miały wejście bezpłatne. Jak zwykle dochodziło do kłótni i psy zaczęły szczekać. Tłum stawał się podobny do olbrzymiego morskiego bałwana, który wcisnął się w wązką szczelinę i szuka wyjścia. Czteroosobowe lando, zawieszone czerwonemi wstęgami zatrzymało się przed biurem. Tam też skierowali się Fausett, Purwis, Wilson i Monthomeri. Byłto duży, pusty pokój z brudnemi ścianami, na których widniały jednak białe czworokątne i owalne plamy, świadczące, iż wisiały tu niegdyś obrazy. Na podłodze leżała stara szmata, jedyne zaś meble stanowiło kilka ławek i sosnowy stół, na którym stała miednica do mycia rąk i miska. Poprzeczne kąty pokoju przedzielała portjera, pośrodku stał fotel do ważenia. Podbiegł do nich człowiek wysoki, spasiony w czerwonym krawacie i niebieskiej nakrapianej kamizelce. Był to Ermitedż, handlarz mięsa i sadła, popularny w dzielnicy i zawzięty amator sportu. — No, no! — chrząknął ochrypłym bulgoczącym głosem — przyjechaliście? I przywieźliście swego championa? — Oto jest we własnej osobie żywy i zdrów — odrzekł Wilson — mister Monthomeri, pozwoli pan, że przedstawię go mister Ermitedżowi. — Przyjemnie mi poznać pana, sir, bardzo się cieszę, bardzo. Ośmielam się powiedzieć, że my, w Krocksley, zachwycamy się pańskim męstwem. Jedyną naszą nadzieją, że walka odbędzie się honorowo, a z naszej strony nikt nie okaże prywatnych względów, bo niech ten zwycięży komu los przypadnie. Takie jest nasze zdanie w Krocksley. — Podobnie i ja sądzę — odrzekł młody zapaśnik. — Doskonale powiedziane, doskonale pan to powiedział, mister Monthomeri. Pan przyjął na siebie wielki obowiązek i obowiązek ten trzeba spełnić. Co do mnie, to ja zawsze kierowałem się tą zasadą. Ale Mistrz jest już gotów do wagi. — Ja też jestem gotów. — Ale pan powinien rozebrać się do wagi. Monthomeri zerknął okiem na wysoką rudą kobietę, która znajdowała się w pokoju, wyglądając przez okno. Wilson odgadł to spojrzenie i rzekł głośno. — Naturalnie, idź pan za portjerę i włóż pan swój bojowy kostjum. Monthomeri zastosował się do wezwania i po chwili wyszedł z za portjery w ubraniu atlety. Był niezwykle piękny w tych białych, obszernych spodniach i w pantoflach z żaglowego płótna. Kibić jego ujmował pasek, świadczący o przynależności do pewnego sportowego klubu. Okazało się, że przygotowania do walki poczynił bez zarzutu. Skóra na nim połyskiwała, jak jedwab, szerokie ramiona i piękne ręce ujawniały silnie rozwiniętą muskulaturę. — No, jakże on ci się podoba? — zapytał Ted Barton kobiety, stojącej w oknie. Spojrzała na młodego atletę lekceważąco. — To ci dopiero okaz! — wycedziła przez zęby. — Szmata, nie człowiek. Naprzeciwko mojego ten chłopak zgaśnie, jak świeca. Niech-no mój najmilejszy złapie go za kołnierz, to poleci na drugą stronę. — Być może, a może i nie! — rzekł Ted Barton. — A wiesz, co powiem! Ostatnie dwa funty, jakie mi zostały w kieszeni postawiłem na niego i to mnie bynajmniej nie smuci. Ale otóż mamy i Mistrza! Niech go djabli porwą, jak on dobrze wygląda! Z po za drugiej portjery wyszedł przeciwnik Monthomeri — krępy, olbrzymi człowiek. Piersi i ręce miał poprostu zastraszające; szedł, nieznacznie utykając. Skórę miał ciemną i pokrytą plamami, na piersiach — czarne włosy. Górna część jego ciała robiła imponujące wrażenie; ramiona były na miarę Kolosa, olbrzymie o czarnym kolorze pięści zwisały ciężko, jak dwa wielkie młoty, natomiast biodra i nogi miał stosunkowo słabe i małe. Pod tym względem Mistrz ustępował Monthomeri, który znów był przedziwnie zgrabny i wyglądał, jak grecki posąg. Spotykali się właśnie ludzie, z których jeden poświęcił się i był zdatny do jedynej sztuki, drugi zaś posiadał kwalifikacje do wszelkiego rodzaju sportu. Przeciwnicy spojrzeli na siebie z ciekawością. Jeden był podobny do tęgiego buldoga, drugi — do tresowanego o cienkich nogach i mądrego terriera. — Jak się pan miewa? — powitał swego współzawodnika Monthomeri. — Jak się masz? — odpowiedział Mistrz, krzywiąc się ponownie w uśmiechu i pokazując przelotnie jedyne swe zęby. Resztę mu wybito w różnym czasie, bowiem nie bez skutku praktykował w ciągu 20 lat na bokserskich popisach. Po powitaniu Mistrz splunął na ziemię i zawiązał rozmowę: — Piękna pogoda! Najbardziej sprzyjająca sprawie, nieprawdaż? — Rzeczywiście, pogodę mamy piękną — zgodził się Monthomeri. Rzeźnik Ermitedż, który słyszał tę pogawędkę, ucieszył się w duchu i oznajmił, zwracając się do obecnych: — Wiecie, najbardziej mi się, podoba wzajemna życzliwość. Ach, jacy to dobrzy ludzie! Ludzie przedniego gatunku! Jakie mięśnie! Jakie kości! A przytem — żadnej urazy do siebie nie mają! Mistrz skinął głową i potwierdził: — Niech mu Pan Bóg daruje, jeżeli mnie utrąci! — A jeżeli ty go utrącisz, to niech mu Bóg dopomoże! — wtrąciła kobieta. Mistrz rozgniewał się: — Trzymaj, dziewczyno, język za zębami — ryknął straszliwym głosem — cóżeś za jedna, żeby się tu wtrącać? A może chcesz, żebym ja ci przejechał pięścią po mordzie? Tej groźby widocznie kobieta nie ulękła się, bo powiedziała z uśmiechem: — Najmilejszy mój, i bezemnie pracę masz dużą, nasamprzód rozpraw się z tym oto uczonym, a później, zabierzesz się do mnie. Nieporozumienie kochanków przerwało zjawienie się nowej osoby. Do biura wszedł gentleman w futrze i błyszczącym, jak słońce, cylindrze. Podobnie błyszczące kapelusze spotyka się dopiero w odległości pięciu wiorst od Hyde-Parku. Gentleman nasunął cylinder na tył głowy, okalając nim, jak ramką, wyniosłą łysinę, uważne, przenikliwe oczy i pomiętą, dobroduszną twarz. Następnie wystąpił naprzód krokiem pewnym siebie, jakgdyby był gospodarzem w tym domu. — Mister Steplton, korespondent z Londynu — oznajmił Wilson. Monthomeri podszedł do dziennikarza: — Jak się pan miewa, mister Steplton? Miałem zaszczyt poznać pana podczas wielkiej walki w „Karinfejskim Klubie“, w Piccadilly. — O, bardzo mi przyjemnie, bardzo mi przyjemnie! — odrzekł Steplton, ściskając dłoń Monthomeri. Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale przedstawia mi się taka masa ludzi, że naprawdę z trudnością zapamiętywam nazwiska. Wilson, nie prawdaż? Ogromnie cieszę się pańskim widokiem, panie Wilson, słowo daję! Na stacji nie mogłem znaleźć powozu i dlatego spóźniłem się. — Ja, sir, my wszyscy, sir... — zaczął Ermitedż — my wszyscy poprostu dumni jesteśmy, że tak znany w świecie atletycznym człowiek, jak pan, raczył przybyć na nasze skromne przedstawienie. — Co znowu, co znowu! — bronił się Steplton. — Ja wszak zawsze jestem taki. Wszystko, cokolwiek ma związek z boksem, to zawsze znajduje we mnie najzagorzalszego obrońcę. Zawsze jestem gotów okazać poparcie, zawsze. No, ale tutaj wszystko już przygotowane? Zapaśnicy zważeni? — Nie jeszcze, sir, zaraz będziemy ważyć. — Bałem się spóźnić na tę właśnie chwilę. A z panem, panie Kraghs, widziałem się. Na pańskiej drugiej walce z Willohem byłem obecny. Najprzód pan go utrącił z nóg, a później on wziął górę. No, jak tam na indykatorze? Sto sześćdziesiąt trzy funty; odrzućmy dwa funty na ubiór, zostanie więc sto sześćdziesiąt jeden... No, a teraz pan, panie młody, na wagę... Na Boga, jakiegoż klubu pan nosi kolory? — Kolory anonimowego klubu gry w krokieta... — A jakież prawo pozwala panu nosić te kolory? Ja też należę do tego klubu. — Ja również. — Zatem pan jesteś amatorem? — Tak, sir. — A jednak występuje pan do walki o pieniężną nagrodę? — Tak. — Naturalnie, ma pan świadomość własnych czynów. Pan pojmuje, że dzień dzisiejszy czyni z pana zawodowego zapaśnika, i jeżeli pan po raz wtóry wystąpi o nagrodę pieniężną... — To nie powtórzy się już nigdy — przerwał Monthomeri. — Ależ napewno, będzie to jego ostatnią próbą — wtrąciła kobieta. Mistrz rzucił na nią spojrzenie okrutne. — No, zapewne, zapewne, rób pan, jak chcesz — zgodził się Steplton — a obecnie proszę na fotel. Sto pięćdziesiąt jeden, dwa funty odliczymy, pozostaje sto czterdzieści dziewięć. Różnica o dwanaście funtów, ale za nim przemawia młodość i zwinność. Szanse prawie jednakowe... A więc, panowie, przystępujemy do dzieła. Im prędzej skończymy, tym lepiej. Muszę jeszcze zdążyć na pociąg do Cheffield. Walka, oczywiście, odbędzie się według kwinsberyjskich przepisów. Dwadzieścia trzyminutowych starć z minutowemi przerwami. Dobrze mówię? — Tak jest, sir. — Znakomicie. Więc ruszamy! Szermierze narzucili na siebie palta i całe towarzystwo — główni gracze, szermierze, sekundanci i korespondent — opuścili biuro. Na drodze spotkał ich inspektor policyjny. W rękach miał zapisaną książeczkę. Ta policyjna książeczka działa skuteczniej niż broń i przejmuje lękiem nawet londyńskich dorożkarzy. — Zmuszony jestem zanotować nazwiska panów, a to na wypadek, gdyby zakłócono porządek — oznajmił inspektor. Ermitedż obruszył się: — Czy pan czasem nie zamierza przerwać nam walki?! Jestem Ermitedż z Krocksley, a oto mister Wilson. Znają nas tu powszechnie i zaręczamy, że porządek nie będzie zakłócony. — Ja notuję nazwiska na wypadek, gdy zajdzie potrzeba sporządzenia protokułu — odrzekł inspektor z flegmatyczną stanowczością i zajął się swoją sprawą. — A jednak pan mnie zna. — To nie ma znaczenia. Czy pan będzie księciem, czy nawet sędzią, to obowiązkiem moim zanotować pańską godność. Tak nakazuje prawo i nie warto mówić. Walka będzie się odbywała w rękawicach i ja nie mam prawa jej odwoływać, ale zapisać nazwiska, biorących w niej udział, muszę. A więc notuję: Silas Kraghs, Robert Monthomeri, Edward Barton, Jąmes Steplton z Londynu... Któż jest sekundantem Silas Kraghsa? — Ja jestem — oświadczyła kobieta — no, i po co wybałuszyliście na mnie oczy? To moja rzecz, nie wasza. Nazywają mnie Anastazja. Proszę pisać trzy „a“... — Nazwisko Kraghs? — Johnson. Jestem Anastazja Johnson. Jeżeli pan go wsadzi, to i mnie z nim razem. — Głupia, kto ci powiedział, że mnie wsadzą? — warknął Mistrz i zwracając się do Ermitedża, rzekł głosem zniecierpliwionym: — Chodźmy, tak czy owak, bo mnie od tego zawracania głowy wątroba zaboli. Inspektor ruszył razem z niemi. Gdy podeszli do rozwalonej fabryki, zbliżył się do kasy. Znajdując się w charakterze przedstawiciela prawa, zażądał dla siebie bezpłatnego miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, skąd mógłby obserwować walkę w interesie państwa i społeczeństwa; w charakterze zaś osoby prywatnej postawił na Mistrza trzydzieści szylingów, siedm na jeden. Weszli do wnętrza. Wązki korytarz był natłoczony po brzegi. Przedarli się przemocą przez ten tłum, skierowali drewnianymi schodami na górę i znaleźli się na miejscu sztucznie podwyższonem. Miejsce to było ze wszystkich stron okrążone sznurami na wysokości metra. Monthomeri zrozumiał, że tutaj właśnie, w tym „Kole“ rozstrzygną się jego losy. W jednym z rogów wzniesiona powiewała biało - błękitna chorągiew. Tam też zaprowadził go Barton i posadził na drewnianem krześle; obok niego stanął Barton i jeszcze jakiś jegomość, obadwaj w białych krótkich marynarkach. Tak zwane „Koło“ podobne było do czworoboku, mającego dwadzieścia łokci szerokości i tyleż długości. W przeciwległym kącie widniała złowroga postać Mistrza, tuż przy nim znajdowali się sekundanci i ruda kobieta i jakiś mężczyzna o niezwykle ordynarnym wyrazie twarzy. We wszystkich rogach stały miednice, naczynia z wodą i gąbki. Wszedłszy na to wzniesienie, Monthomeri był ogłuszony wyciem i krzykami widzów. Nawet pod pierwszem wrażeniem nic nie widział. Ale po upływie kilku minut, podczas których oczekiwano na korespondenta, Monthomeri obrzucił wzrokiem salę, sprawiającą nader oryginalne wrażenie. Drewniane miejsca dla widzów wznosiły się ku górze amfiteatralnie. Wszystkie ściany budynku aż czerniały od publiczności. Gdy Monthomeri spojrzał do góry, zauważył, że sala nie ma sufitu i przez czworoboczny otwór widać było przestrzeń nieba, przesłoniętą szaremi chmurami na których tle przelatywało powoli stado wron. Monthometi znowu skierował wzrok na widzów, tworzących nieprzejrzany tłum; w pierwszych rzędach widać było wspaniałe stroje, w tyle zaś, wysoko pod ścianami — pstrokaciznę skórzanych fartuszków i perkalikowych ubiorów. Wszystkich twarze zwrócone były na niego, na Monthomeri. Powietrze zatruwały wyziewy i mdłe zapachy; ordynarny dym taniego, cuchnącego tytoniu kręcił w nosie. Wśród twarzy ludzkich tkwiły psie mordy, z tylnych ławek psy wyły i szczekały. W tym ludzkim natłoku jednostki ginęły. Monthomeri mógł tylko odróżnić miedziane hełmy dragonów, którzy mu tutaj towarzyszyli. W końcu platformy siedzieli reporterzy — trzech miejscowych, dwóch z Londynu. Ale gdzież się zapodział wszystko mogący korespondent, mister Steplton? To on tam stoi w wejściu pomiędzy tłumem rozwścieczonych i awanturujących się robotników? Steplton miał przejście następujące: oddalił się od swych współtowarzyszy, aby przebrać się w inne bardziej odpowiadające, jego zdaniem, nastrojowi i chwili rękawiczki, wskutek czego przyszedł o kilka sekund później. Przeciskając się przez tłum, próbował przejść na platformę. Robotnicy już wiedzieli, że jednym z szermierzy będzie „gentleman“ i sędzią również „gentleman“. A do czego to podobne? Pocóż tu gentleman z Londynu? Sędzią walki powinien być swój człowiek — robotnik. Więc robotnicy zatrzymali Stepltona w przejściu i okrążyli go ze wszystkich stron zwartym kołem. Z wściekłością i nieprawdopodobnemi wymysłami nacierali na niego, wygrażając mu przed nosem pięściami. Zwłaszcza zachowywała się burzliwie jakaś kobieta, która ciskała mu niemal do ucha najbrudniejsze i najwstrętniejsze wyrazy. Ktoś nawet uderzył go parasolem. — Dalej do Londynu, dalej do wszystkich djabłów! Nie potrzeba cię tutaj, nie potrzeba! — rozlegały się krzyki. Steplton przystanął i rozejrzał się dokoła. Wśród tego rozwścieczonego tłumu sytuacja stawała się nader niebezpieczną. Nie bacząc na to zachował spokój. Wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, położył go na dłoni i oświadczył: — Za trzy minuty ogłaszam walkę za niedokonaną! Robotnicy poprostu oszaleli. Doprowadzał ich do pasji pewny siebie wygląd eleganckiego dziennikarza i jego nasadzony na tył głowy, błyszczący cylinder. Groźnie zaciśnięte pięści podniosły się ku górze... Ale jakże uderzyć człowieka który nie zwraca na otoczenie najmniejszej uwagi? — Za dwie minuty ogłaszam walkę za nieodbytą! — znowu oznajmił Steplton. Rozległy się bardziej groźne wymysły. Steplton uczuwał na swej twarzy oddech tego rozwścieczonego tłumu. Przed jego nosem zaciśnięta brudna pięść wykonywała znaczące ruchy. — Słuchaj, tyś nam niepotrzebny. Idź stąd, pókiś cały! — Za minutę ogłaszam walkę za nieodbytą! — ponownie oznajmił Steplton. I zimna, niewzruszona jego stanowczość odniosła zwycięstwo nad chwiejnym, popędliwym tłumem. Rozległy się nawoływania. — Hej, towarzysze, puśćcie go, niech idzie, bo naprawdę walka nie odbędzie się. — Niech idzie! — Bull, djabelskie dziecko, zejdź z drogi, słyszysz! Czego chcesz jeszcze? Przecie walki nie będzie! — Z drogi panu sędziemu! Z drogi gentlemanowi z Londynu! I Steplton popychany ze wszystkich stron, omal nie unoszony na rękach tłumu, przedostał się na platformę i zasiadł na krześle, przygotowanem dla niego specjalnie. Przy nim siadł gentleman, obowiązany do liczenia minut. Steplton zsunął swój cylinder bardziej na tył głowy, oparł się dłońmi na kolanach, a twarz jego przybrała wyraz uroczysty. Bezwątpienia, dziennikarz zdawał sobie sprawę z doniosłości zadania. Potworny rzeźnik Ermitedż, wystąpił na środek areny, podniósł do góry spasione ręce, na których połyskiwały pierścienie i dał znak, że chce mówić. — Gentlemani! — zawołał — gentlemani! Gentlemani! — I lady!... — zakrzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Rzeczywiście, gdzieniegdzie widać było także stroje kobiet. — Hej, dobrodzieju, a po czemu teraz kotlety? — rozległ się inny głos. Sala zatrzęsła się od śmiechu, a psy zaczęły ujadać. Ermitedż wymachiwał rękami, będąc podobny tym razem do dyrygenta, który prowadzi orkiestrę. Wreszcie zapanowała cisza. — Gentlemani! — zaczął mówca — starcie nastąpi pomiędzy Silas Kraghs’em, którego nazywamy Mistrzem z Krocksley, a Robertem Monthomeri z Wilsonowskich kopalni węgla. Zapaśnicy zostali zważeni. Kraghs ma sto sześćdziesiąt jeden funtów, Monthomeri zaś sto czterdzieści dziewięć. Walka winna się odbyć pod warunkiem, że rękawice szermierzy ważą po dwie uncje. Starć zapowiedziano dwadzieścia po trzy minuty każde. Jeżeli walka przeciągnie się aż do końca, to zwycięzcą zostanie ten, którego sędzia uzna za najzdolniejszego. Na objęcie stanowiska sędziego wyraził zgodę znany londyński dziennikarz, mister Steplton. Ja ze swej strony oraz Wilson mamy względem mister Stepltona zupełne zaufanie. Prosimy, abyście i wy podporządkowali się jego decyzjom. Po tej przemowie Ermitedż zwrócił się do szermierzy i dał znak ręką. III. — Monthomeri! Kraghs! — zawołał. Na sali w okamgnieniu zapanowała grobowa cisza. Nawet psy przestały ujadać. Zdawałoby się, że ten olbrzymi lokal nagle zaległa pustka. Obadwaj szermierze podnieśli się i naciągnęli na ręce bojowe rękawice białego koloru. Poczem, stanąwszy naprzeciwko siebie po środku areny, uścisnęli sobie dłonie. W tej chwili Monthomeri był poważny, Kraghs zaś uśmiechnięty. Następnie zapaśnicy rozeszli się i zajęli pozycje. Tłum westchnął głęboko, jakgdyby tysiące piersi jednocześnie wciągnęły powietrze. Steplton przechylił się w tył na krześle i objął szermierzy krytycznem spojrzeniem. Z góry było widoczne, że ta walka przeistoczy się we współzawodnictwo siły ze zwinnością. Mistrz stał pewny siebie, niezwalczony, oparty mocno na swej skrzywionej nodze, jak na granitowym piedestale. Patrząc na tego kolosa, miało się pewność, że żadna siła nie ruszy go z miejsca. Stojąc na jednem miejscu, Mistrz doskonale radził sobie ze swoją krzywą nogą i kręcił się na niej w razie potrzeby, jak fryga. Inna rzecz, gdy miał zrobić krok naprzód lub w tył, wtedy to niedomaganie fizyczne dawało mu się we znaki. Mistrz był o wiele wyższy i szerszy od swego przeciwnika; jego gruba, ciemna twarz miała wyraz zdecydowany i groźny... Widząc tę twarz, stronnicy Wilsona stracili wiarę w swoją wygraną. Jeden tylko z pośród wszystkich na całej sali nie lękał się Mistrza. Był nim Robert Monthomeri. Teraz, gdy wreszcie nastąpiła chwila rozstrzygająca, on natychmiast przywołał swe nerwy do porządku i poczuł w sobie energję i spokój. Miał przed sobą wyraźnie określony cel: winien był zwyciężyć tego olbrzyma o okrutnej, złej twarzy. Za zwycięzstwo otrzyma nagrodę, która mu zabezpieczy przyszłość. I czując w sobie napływ radości i odwagi, Monthomeri jął powoli zbliżać się do swego przeciwnika, lawirując na prawo i na lewo, jakgdyby chciał wybadać drogę. Kraghs obserwował go pilnie swym mętnym złym wzrokiem i powoli przekręcał się to w tę, to w inną stronę, wysunąwszy nieznacznie rękę lewą, a opuściwszy do dołu rękę prawą. Monthomeri zaczął działać z lewej ręki, następnie zaszedł z prawej strony, zbliżając się stopniowo do przeciwnika. Aż wreszcie znalazł odpowiedni moment i uderzył, ale Mistrz, znajdując się z boku, odparował uderzenie i Monthomeri odpadł w tył. Anastazja krzyknęła przeraźliwym piskiem na znak zadowolenia. Kraghs rzucił się naprzód i zamierzał uderzyć studenta, ten jednak wymknął się i po krótkiej chwili przeciwnicy wpadli na siebie. — Proszę się rozejść! — zakrzyknął Steplton. Rozeszli się i Mistrz jednocześnie zadał Monthomeri mocne uderzenie. Rachmistrz oznajmił: — Czas! Pierwsze starcie było skończone. Widzowie bili oklaski. Wszczęły się rozmowy i hałas. Monthomeri nie czuł zupełnie zmęczenia, ale włochata pierś Mistrza rozszerzała się i zwężała ciężko. Podszedł sekundant i zaczął zwilżać jego czoło gąbką.Anastazja stała przednim i chłodziła go ręcznikiem. — Dobra dziewczyna! Dobra dziewczyna! — krzyczano w tłumie. Rozpoczęło się drugie starcie. Mistrz obserwował ponuro. Monthomeri był zwinny i elastyczny, jak kot. Mistrz spróbował wpaść na niego i zaatakował go z taką szybkością ruchów, jakiej nikt nie spodziewał się po nim, ale student wykonał zwinny ruch i uniknął ataku. Wówczas Mistrz przystanął, skrzywił usta i pokręcił głową. Następnie machnął ręką, jakgdyby przywoływał Monthomeri do siebie. Student zastosował się do wezwania, poprowadził walkę lewą ręką, ale otrzymał tak mocne i bolesne uderzenie w żebra, aż zachwiał się na nogach. Mistrz ruszył naprzód w zamiarze wykorzystania swej przewagi, ale Monthomeri zorjentował się wcześniej i uniknął ciosów. Starcie skończyło się. Momenty jego nie miały nic zajmującego. Przewaga była po stronie Kraghsa. — Mistrz nazbyt silny w stosunku do tamtego! — rzekł browarniany robotnik do swego sąsiada. — No, ale i ten zuch bez zarzutu — zaprzeczył sąsiad — on też potrafi działać. Spójrz tylko, jak on zwinnie podskakuje. — Pewnie, ale Mistrz jest bez porównania silniejszy i okrutnie wali. Niech się tylko dobierze do tego młokosa, to poskacze on, jak na nitce. Szermierze spotkali się znowu. Obadwaj mieli twarze wilgotne. Monthomeri zaczął szybko nacierać i udało mu się uderzyć przeciwnika prosto w czoło. Zwolennicy Wilsona poruszyli się i klasnęli w dłonie, ale Wilson krzyknął w ich stronę z oburzeniem: — Milczeć! Do porządku! Monthomeri uniknął uderzenia, jako odwetu i zadał przeciwnikowi nowy cios lewą ręką. Wśród publiczności rozległy się znowu oklaski. Zgorszony sędzia wstał. — Gentlemani! — rzekł — proszę powstrzymać się od takich wybryków, dopóki trwa walka! — Poucz ich pan! Poucz! — warknął Mistrz. — Proszę nie rozmawiać, ale zająć się sobą! — rzucił stanowczo Steplton. Monthomeri znalazł odpowiedni moment i uderzył przeciwnika prosto w usta. Mistrz potoczył się do swego kąta, podobny do rozjuszonego niedźwiedzia. Starcie skończyło się dla niego niepochlebnie. — Kto stawia siedem na jeden? — zawołał restaurator Purwis, — ja przyjmę sześć na jeden. Nikt nie odpowiedział. — Pięć na jeden! — zakrzyknął znowu. Amatorzy znaleźli się i Purwis pomieścił ich nazwiska w swym brudnym notatniku. Monthomeri czuł się w siódmem niebie. Stał w rogu platformy, oparty o słupek i myślał o rozkoszy tych wypoczynków pomiędzy starciami. O! teraz był zupełnie pewny, że on stanowczo zwycięży. Aby tylko udało mu się zmęczyć przeciwnika. Do końca Mistrz nie wytrzyma za nic. On jest tak powolny, że wszystka jego siła idzie na marne. Do Monthomeri zbliżył się Ted Barton i szepnął mu do ucha: — Bijesz się o nagrodę, o nagrodę! Bądź ostrożny, nie ryzykuj, nagroda cię nie minie. Ale Mistrz był przebiegły. Walcząc już tyle razy po nieszczęśliwym wypadku z nogą, nauczył się zastosowywać swe kalectwo do potrzeb. Powoli, lecz zwinnie manewrował koło studenta i przyciągał go niepostrzeżenie do swego rogu. I oto student ujrzał, jak twarz jego przeciwnika ciemna i ponura tryumfowała. W tępych i złych oczach migotały mu złowrogie blaski. Mistrz górował poprostu nad nim. Monthomeri odskoczył na stronę i wpadł na sznur. Mistrz tymczasem zadawał mu jedno ze swych straszliwych uderzeń z góry, które tamten jako tako odparował i skoczył na drugą stronę. Ale i tu był sznur. Utykający herkules zadał mu nowy cios z jakimś dziwnym rykiem. Monthomeri wymknął się, ale otrzymał nowe uderzenie w lewy bok. Wówczas natarł na swego przeciwnika. — Proszę się rozejść! Rozejść się! — zawołał sędzia. Monthomeri wypadł z objęć Mistrza i w tej chwili dostał pięścią w ucho. Starcie stanowczo nie przemawiało za nim. Stronnicy Mistrza wyli z radości. — Gentlemani! — zawołał Steplton. — Ja nie życzę sobie tego krzyku! Jestem przyzwyczajony do prowadzenia walki w przyzwoitych klubach, ale nie w menażerji. Ten mały człowieczek w cylindrze na bakier panował nad wszystkimi. Był podobny do nauczyciela, strofującego chłopców. Nikt nie odważał się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Mistrz siadł na swojem miejscu. Podeszła do niego Anastazja i pocałowała go. — Porządna dziewczyna! — zakrzyknięto w tłumie. — Pocałuj go jeszcze raz! Rozległy się śmiechy. Mistrz zagniewany uderzył swoją kochankę rękawicą po twarzy. Monthomeri czuł zmęczenie i ból, ale męstwo nie opuszczało go. Dano mu pożyteczną lekcję, więc postanowił, że obecnie przeciwnik nie zaciągnie go do swego rogu. Następne trzy starcia przeszły jednakowo. Student zadawał razy coraz częstsze, natomiast Mistrz bił mocniej. Korzystając z doświadczenia, Monthomeri starał się trzymać po środku, wskutek czego Mistrzowi nie udawały się próby zapędzenia go do kąta. Czasem Kraghs wypierał studenta do bocznego sznura, ale ten w podobnych wypadkach unikał podobnej zasadzki, albo też atakował przeciwnika i w ten sposób wywalczał sobie pozycję otwartą. Na sali panowało grobowe milczenie, wśród którego rozlegał się szybki, przyciszony tupot podbitych gumą pantofli, głuche razy uderzeń i świszczący oddech zmęczonych szermierzy. Co pewien czas padało z ust sędziego: „proszę się rozejść“. Zaczęło się starcie dziewiąte. Obadwaj zapaśnicy znajdowali się w stanie zadawalającym. Monthomeri szumiało trochę w głowie od otrzymanego w kącie uderzenia i dolegał ból w palcu, jakby z powodu zwichnięcia. Mistrz nie okazywał śladów zmęczenia, oddychając tylko głęboko i z przestankami. W notatniku sędziego widniał długi szereg czarnych punkcików. Były to uderzenia, które otrzymał Mistrz z rąk studenta. Ale cóż to były za uderzenia! Jeden cios z ręki Kraghsa był więcej wart, niż trzy studenta. Monthomeri wiedział doskonale, że bez rękawic nie mógłby wytrzymać już po trzech starciach z przeciwnikiem. Nastąpiło dziesiąte spotkanie, zatem połowa walki dobiegała końca. Stawka obecnie wynosiła trzy na jeden, ponieważ champion Wilsona przeszedł wszelkie oczekiwanie. Ale znawcy boksu trzymali po stronie Mistrza. Przedewszystkiem cenili w nim doświadczonego szermierza i byli pewni, że wreszcie spełni on swe zadanie. Barton zbliżył się do Monthomeri i szepnął: — Miej się na ostrożności, młodzieńcze, pamiętaj! On ci teraz spłata figla. Ale Monthomeri miał wrażenie, że jego przeciwnik zmęczył się ostatecznie. I rzeczywiście, Mistrz był jakiś ospały, nieuważny i coraz opuszczał ręce. Widocznie górowała nad nim młodość i zdrowie. Monthomeri rzucił się naprzód i poprowadził piękną walkę lewą ręką. Mistrz bronił się, nie zdobywając się na jakikolwiek czyn stanowczy. Monthomeri znów napadł go i znowu jego strona przeważyła. Wówczas spróbował zajść z prawej strony. Mistrz wykonał ruch do uderzenia z dołu. — Za nizko! Za bardzo nizko! Błąd! Błąd! — krzyknęło tysiąc głosów. Steplton objął salę wzrokiem ironicznym. — Mam wrażenie, że cały ten lokal natłoczony jest sędziami — wyrzekł. Widzowie zaśmieli się i klasnęli w dłonie. Ale Steplton przyjął ich oznaki zadowolenia z takim samym spokojem, jak ich oburzenie. — Tylko proszę bez oklasków! — oznajmił — tu nie teatr. Monthomeri był ogromnie zadowolony ze siebie. Jego przeciwnik znajdował się w stanie, zapewne jak najgorszym. Otrzymywał razy coraz częstsze i nie używał nawet ruchów obronnych. Student postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące i zaatakował przeciwnika, wymierzając mu silne uderzenia prosto w niegoloną szczękę. Odwetu nie dostał. I nagle Mistrz opuścił gwałtownie ręce i chwycił się za nogę. Sprzyjająca chwila nadeszła. — Napadnij teraz! Napadnij! — zakrzyknął Ted Barton. Monthomeri rzucił się gwałtownie naprzód, a za chwilę leżał już prawie nieprzytomny pośrodku areny. Zdawało mu się, że ma złamany kark. Całe to starcie było wybiegiem. Mistrz użył wypróbowanego sposobu, aby ściągnąć przeciwnika ku sobie i zadać mu ulubione uderzenie z góry. W tym celu właśnie chwycił się za nogę, symulując niedomaganie. Rzuciwszy się nieostrożnie naprzód, Monthomeri wpadł niespodzianie pod jeden z tych ciosów, które przyprawiają o utratę zmysłów każdego człowieka. Kulawy herkules zadał studentowi uderzenie wyciągniętą ręką, z dołu do góry prosto w podbródek. Student zachwiał się i runął na podłogę jak długi. Tłum był tak poruszony tą sceną, że nie mógł już krzyczeć. Jęczał tylko i ryczał. Otwarłszy szeroko usta i wybałuszywszy oczy, wszyscy patrzeli na wijącego się na podłodze szermierza. Mistrz szybko podszedł do swej ofiary, gotując się do nowego uderzenia w razie, gdyby student chciał wstać. — Cofnąć się, cofnąć się! — Krzyknął sędzia! Mistrz nie ustępował — Proszę odejść stąd, panie Kraghs, czy pan nie słyszy? — powtórzył surowo Steplton. Mistrz z ponurym wyrazem twarzy opuścił ręce i poszedł, utykając, do sznura, okrutne oczy utkwił w leżącym przeciwniku. Rachmistrz zaczął głośno liczyć sekundy. Według przepisów walki, jeżeli po upływie dziesięciu sekund Monthomeri nie wstanie, walkę uważa się za skończoną. Ted Barton załamywał ręce i wydawał jakieś okrzyki ze zgrozy. Jak przez sen, jak pod dławiącym uciskiem zmory, student chwytał pojedyńcze słowa rachmistrza. — Raz... dwa... trzy... cztery... pięć... Oparł się na ręku i usiłował wstać. — Sześć... siedm... Monthomeri podniósł się na kolano. Bolało go całe ciało, w głowie miał szum, czuł osłabienie, ale postanowił wstać. — Ośm... Był już na nogach. W tej chwili Mistrz rzucił się na niego, jak tygrys. Obie ręce miał podniesione do góry. Widzowie zatrzymali oddech i czekali na śmiertelne uderzenia, czekali na smutne zakończenie walki, tem smutniejsze, że ten ostatecznie zwyciężony, ale nie chcący poddać się, szermierz pozyskał ich sympatję. Czasem ludzki mózg pracuje automatycznie. Bez żadnego wysiłku, mimowoli, przyszedł na myśl Monthomeri sposób, którego zastosowanie uratowałoby go. Przypomniał mu się syn Mistrza, gdy mówił, że ojciec jego źle widzi na lewe oko. I nagle Monthomeri rzuca się w lewo, a w tej chwili spada na niego silne uderzenie. Mistrz odwrócił się i wpadł na niego znowu. — Wal go! Wal go na ziemię! — krzyknęła Anastazja. — Milczeć! — zawołał sędzia. Monthomeri znów rzucił się na lewo, ale Mistrza trudno było oszukać. Kraghs zawrócił wprost do swego przeciwnika i zadał mu cios prosto w twarz. Monthomeri poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana, i z jękiem upadł na ziemię. Teraz już zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko skończone. Wiedział, że za żadną cenę nie będzie mógł wstać. Jakby w oddali słyszał zmieszane głosy tłumu i słowa rachmistrza: — Raz — dwa — trzy — cztery — pięć — sześć... Nagle Steplton, nie pozwoliwszy doliczyć do dziesięciu, oznajmił: — Czas! Była to nader przyjemna niespodzianka. Zwolennicy Mistrza aż zawyli z niezadowolenia, natomiast stronnicy Wilsona cieszyli się i bili oklaski. Wszak gdyby nie te cztery uratowane sekundy, ich champion byłby uznany za pokonanego. Teraz Monthomeri miał czasu całą minutę na przyjście do siebie. Sędzia rozglądał się naokoło, twarz miał zadowoloną, oczy roześmiane. Lubiał dokonywać tego rodzaju niespodzianek i zjawiać się z pomocą tam, gdzie zdawało się, że wszelka nadzieja stracona. Dlatego w tej chwili był zadowolony ze siebie i zamieniał spojrzenia z rachmistrzem, przyczem obadwaj uśmiechnęli się. Ted Barton razem z drugim sekundantem podbiegli do Monthomeri, podniósł go i posadził na krześle. Strumień zimnej wody podziałał na niego orzeźwiająco. Wzdrygnął się i rozejrzał dokoła. — Patrzcie, oprzytomniał! — zakrzyknął tłum — to zuch dopiero! Udał się wyjątkowo! A Barton tymczasem wlał Monthomeri do ust znaczną ilość wódki. Wnet oszołomienie minęło. Teraz pojmował już wyraźnie, gdzie się znajduje i co ma robić. Jednakowoż osłabiony był okropnie i zaledwie miał słabą nadzieję, że najbliższe starcie zakończy się dla niego pomyślnie, — Sekundant! precz z areny! Czas! — krzyknął Steplton. Mistrz z Krocksley wstał szybko. — Trzymaj się od niego zdaleka! Zrób sobie odpoczynek — radził Ted Barton. I Monthomeri znów stanął naprzeciw swego wroga. Dwie nauczki już otrzymał. Pierwsza polegała na tem, że Mistrz zapędził go do rogu, dzięki zaś drugiej omal, że nie zginął. Obecnie Monthomeri postanowił zachować wyrozumiałość i być bardziej ostrożnym. Wiedział już, że ryzykować nie można, ponieważ Mistrz mógłby za jednym zamachem rozstrzygnąć całą sprawę. Mistrz zaś zamierzał wykorzystać całą swą osiągniętą przewagę i oto rzucił się na studenta, tłukąc obiema rękami. Ale Monthomeri dzięki swemu wiekowi i szybkiemu orjentowaniu się unikał zręcznie zasadzki. Walka była malownicza. Mistrz stał się podobnym do pancernika pierwszego kalibru, Monthomeri zaś sprawiał wrażenie zwinnego krążownika, który szczęśliwie lawiruje. Mistrz wprowadził w czyn całą swą sztukę. To zwabiał do siebie przeciwnika pod pozorem zmęczenia, to rzucał się na niego, usiłując zagnać go do sznura; ale w ciągu trzech starć wyczerpał wszystkie sposoby. Monthomeri unikał ataku dla odpoczynku i poczuł, że siły znowu mu wracają. Wprawdzie kręgosłup miał istotnie potłuczony, jakby nie swój, ale ten ból stopniowo przemijał. Pozostała tylko przykra dolegliwość w karku. Pierwsze starcie Monthomeri poprowadził, stosując ruchy obronne i wymykając się z pod okrutnych razów Mistrza, drugie pozwoliło mu już na odparowywanie uderzeń, podczas zaś trzeciego zaczął sam atakować. Stronnicy Wilsona wyli poprostu z zachwytu. Nawet zwolennicy Mistrza wbrew własnemu interesowi darzyli oklaskami młodego championa, którego męstwo porywało ich. Mistrz spostrzegł, że zaczyna tracić szanse do zwycięstwa i wpadł we wściekłość. Jakto? Sprawa była na ukończeniu, a oto trzeba wszystko zaczynać na nowo. Przeciwnik jego stawał się coraz potężniejszy, wracały mu utracone siły. Nastąpiło piętnaste starcie. Mistrz zniechęcał się, ale dodała mu otuchy Anastazja, która zwróciła uwagę na pewien szczegół. — Słuchaj, mój drogi — szepnęła — ugodziłeś go w żebra porządnie, bo patrz, jak on ciągle popija gorzałką. Daj mu raz jeden a dobrze i wyciągnie nogi. Istotnie w tej chwili Monthomeri wyrwał z rąk Bartona butelkę i pociągnął spory łyk. Na twarzy zapłonął mu rumieniec i odmalował się jakiś osobliwy wyraz. Steplton pokręcił głową, restaurator również rzucił okiem na studenta i rzekł do sąsiada: — No, teraz licho go weźmie. Mistrz nie będzie miał z nim kłopotu. — Bij go, bij go! — zachęcali Mistrza jego zwolennicy. Rozpoczęło się szesnaste starcie. Dla wszystkich teraz było widoczne, że Mistrz zwycięży. Sportsmeni z Krocksley nie posiadali się z radości. Co tu dużo gadać, stary wytrawny szermierz zawsze osiągnie przewagę nad amatorem. Zewnętrzny wygląd atletów był dość zadowalający. Tylko twarz Mistrza trochę spuchła w okolicy oka, Monthomeri zaś prezentował dwa czy trzy sińce. Twarz jego przybrała wyraz srogi, oczy miał błędne, na policzkach wystąpiły jaskrawe czerwone plamy od wypitej wódki. Stał naprzeciwko swego rywala, chwiejąc się nieznacznie. Wszyscy widzieli aż nazbyt wyraźnie, że młody zapaśnik wyczerpał się zupełnie. Jedno uderzenie wystarczało, aby go zwalić z nóg. Zdobywał się na uderzenia tak słabe, że były one dla Mistrza nieszkodliwe zupełnie. Ale krytyczny moment walki nastąpił. To starcie musiało rozstrzygnąć sprawę. Widzowie mieli pewność, że mistrz zwycięży. Rozległy się zewsząd uporczywe krzyki: — Na ziemię go! Bij go dobrze! Tym razem nawet surowy Steplton nie mógł opanować rozgorączkowanego tłumu. Tłum jednak zawiódł się. Monthomeri ani myślał o przegranej i nadal zajmował pozycję wyczekującą, aż wreszcie sprzyjająca chwila nadeszła. Wszak nie napróżno dostał nauczkę od swego bardziej doświadczonego przeciwnika. Czemuż nie popróbować szczęścia? Może uda się wciągnąć Mistrza w zasadzkę w ten sposób, w jaki on to robił? Siły Monthomeri były wyczerpane, ale nie w tym stopniu, jak to mniemali widzowie. Otuchy dodawała mu wódka, więc czuł, że przy sposobności dokona czegoś niezwykłego. I oto zaczął rzucać się po arenie naoślep, doskonale udając zwyciężonego. Mistrz był pewny własnej wygranej i wyładował całą swą niepospolitą energję, chcąc przyspieszyć ostatecznie zakończenie walki. Zaczął więc bez wytchnienia atakować studenta, wpędzając go na sznury i wymierzał na prawo i na lewo swoje straszliwe uderzenia. Lecz Monthomeri był nazbyt ostrożny, aby wpaść pod jedno z takich uderzeń. Wykręcał się zwinnie i udawał w międzyczasie roztargnienie i beznadziejną rezygnację. Mistrz zmęczył się i, ponieważ nie groziło mu już niebezpieczeństwo ze strony tak słabego przeciwnika, spuścił na krótką chwilę rękę. Z tego właśnie momentu skorzystał Monthomeri i nagle w powietrzu błysnęła jego prawa ręka. Ten cios był wspaniały! Prosty, klasyczny, mocny, skupiający w sobie całą muskulaturę ciała. Uderzenie to ugodziło Mistrza akurat w miejsce najboleśniejsze, a mianowicie, w sam środek niegolonego podbródka. Tego rodzaju uderzenia mają moc decydującą. Nie wytrzyma ich ciosu żaden człowiek najbardziej silny i najlepiej zbudowany. Mistrz runął na ziemię plecami, a nogi załopotały mu w jakichś konwulsyjnych drgawkach z takim hałasem, jak gdyby mur spadał. Na sali rozległy się dzikie okrzyki, wobec których Steplton był bezradny, nie mając już sił na powstrzymanie hałasu. Kulawy kolos leżał nawznak z podkurczonemi trochę nogami; olbrzymia jego pierś pracowała ciężko. Podrzucał się, jak w przedśmiertnej agonji, ale nie mógł już wstać. Wzdrygnął się konwulsyjnie kilka razy, ale wysiłki były daremne! Tymczasem rachmistrz oznajmiał: — ...ośm, dziewięć, dziesięć! — i wycie tysiąca głosów zaświadczyło, że Mistrz z Krocksley został sromotnie pokonany. Monthomeri stał oszołomiony i patrzał na stłoczoną przed nim gawiedź. Nie pojmował nawet w tej chwili, jak to się mogło skończyć. Steplton dał znak ręką, wzywając zwycięzcę, tłum wył przeraźliwie i bił brawa. A w tem Monthomeri dojrzał, że ktoś biegnie prosto do niego. Spostrzegł czerwoną oburzoną twarz i rozwiane promienie rudych włosów. Czyjaś pięść ugodziła go w skroń tak silnie, aż runął tuż obok swego pokonanego przeciwnika. W tej chwili wpadło na arenę kilkanaście osób i rzuciło się na Anastazję. Monthomeri słyszał jeszcze nawoływania sędziego, drapieżny pisk kobiety i wycie tłumu, ale stopniowo głosy te cichły, oddalały się, aż wreszcie student pogrążył się w błogiej nieświadomości. Ubierał się, jakby śniąc; również jak przez mgłę dojrzał Mistrza, który podszedł do niego, wyszczerzając uprzejmie resztę zębów, podobny do bezzębnego i potulnego buldoga. — Jeszcze przed paroma minutami — rzekł — wyprawiłbym cię z zadowoleniem na tamten świat, no, ale teraz co innego. Nie myśl, że będę mówił o tobie źle. Grzmotnąłeś mnie zdrowo. Takiego uderzenia jeszcze nie miałem od 1889 roku, kiedy walczyłem z Billy Edwardsem. A może zamierzasz doskonalić się w tej sztuce, hę! Jeżeli potrzebujesz trenera, to jestem do usług. Na mnie możesz polegać. W tym zakresie mam doświadczenie i znam wszystkie sposoby, jak własne pięć palców. Może chcesz, to nauczę cię walki według starej metody, wiesz, tak bez rękawic, z gołemi rękami. Pamiętaj o tem — jestem do twych usług. Jeśli zechcesz, to pisz do mnie do fabryki. Monthomeri podziękował i skłonił się. Wręczono mu płócienny woreczek ze stu dziewięćdziesięcioma suwerenami, z których dziesięć oddał Mistrzowi; Mistrz otrzymał również pewną część pieniędzy ze sprzedaży biletów wejścia. Następnie wszyscy rozeszli się do domu. Wilson, Purwis i Fausett wsadzili Monthomeri tryumfalnie do powozu. Konie ruszyły. Drogę na przestrzeni siedmiu kilometrów zalegały tłumy, które witały powracającego zwycięzcę entuzjastycznymi okrzykami: niech żyje! Wilson był tak podniecony przeżytemi zdarzeniami, że wykrzykiwał: — Poprostu nie do uwierzenia! Podobną rzecz widziałem pierwszy raz w życiu! Wiesz pan, panie Monthomeri, w Barniegle jest pewien król, który ma o sobie zbyt wygórowane pojęcie. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby pana z nim zetknąć. Mister Purwis! Stawiamy na Monthomeri, nieprawdaż? — Ja śmiało stawiam dwadzieścia funtów! — podchwycił Purwis. — Ja również — dodał Fausett i, wskazując na Monthomeri, wyrzekł tryumfująco: — Czy wiecie, kto nam towarzyszy w powozie? Oto wszechświatowy champion średniej wagi. Ale Monthomeri nosił się z myślą w sferze dalekiej od pochlebstw. — Nie, panowie, obecnie muszę zająć się własnemi sprawami. — Pozwoli pan, że zapytamy, co to za sprawy? — Złożenie egzaminu na stanowisko lekarza. W tym też celu potrzebowałem pieniędzy. — Panie kochany — rzekł Wilson — doktorów posiadamy niezliczone mnóstwo, a ludzi takich jak pan brak okropny. Pan jest jedynym, który potrafił ściąć z nóg takiego Mistrza z Krocksley. A zresztą to sprawa pańska, osobista, nie nasza. W każdym razie po skończeniu egzaminu prosimy uprzejmie o przyjazd do nas. Posada lekarza w kopalni węgla Wilsona jest do pańskiego rozporządzenia. Pożegnawszy się z przyjaciółmi, Monthomeri skierował się do apteki drogą okólną. Widocznie doktór dopiero powrócił, bo jeszcze stał powóz. Podobno podczas nieobecności studenta odwiedzało aptekę kilku pacjentów i z tego powodu Oldakr był w złym humorze. Zwrócił się do wchodzącego Monthomeri głosem zmienionym, pełnym niezadowolenia. — Bardzo, bardzo mi przyjemnie, że pan wróciłeś nareszcie, mister Monthomeri. Spodziewam się, że następnym razem nie weźmie pan urlopu na czas tak gorączkowej pracy. — Przykro mi, sir, że z mojej winy znalazł się pan w tak kłopotliwem położeniu, — odrzekł Monthomeri. — lstotnie, sir, byłem w położeniu niezmiernie kłopotliwem — odparł doktór i rzucił wzrokiem na twarz swego pomocnika. — O, Boże! — zakrzyknął — a to co się panu stało w lewe oko? Chodziło o sińca z rąk Anastazji. Monthomeri roześmiał się. — Ach, to głupstwo, sir! — Ale i na brodzie ma pan sińca — ciągnął doktór do reszty rozstrojony — to okropne. Pan — że tak powiem — jesteś moim przedstawicielem i pozwalasz sobie spacerować po mieście z taką twarzą... Gdzież to pana... tak poturbowano? — Wszak pan wie o tem, sir, że dzisiaj w Krocksley odbywała się walka na pięści? — Czy to możliwe, aby pan znajdował się tam razem z tym ordynarnym tłumem? — Tak, sir, nawet brałem w tej walce pewien udział. — I któż to pana tak zeszpecił? — Jeden z zapaśników. — Kto mianowicie? — Mistrz z Krocksley. — O, Boże... Pan go zaczepił napewno? — Mówiąc otwarcie, zaczepiłem go troszeczkę. — Ha, mister Monthomeri — zaczął wyniośle doktór — zmuszony jestem, oświadczyć panu, że mój zakład utrzymuje ścisły kontakt — że tak powiem — kontakt organiczny, z najbardziej postępowymi czynnikami w naszem niewielkiem społeczeństwie. W obec takiego stanu rzeczy znajduję, iż niemożliwem jest... W tej chwili rozległy się ostre dźwięki trąbki i pod oknami apteki zabrzmiała pieśń: „''Oto jest ten, zwycięzca i bohater''“. To orkiestra z Wilsonowskich kopalni węgla grała na cześć Monthomeri. Na ulicy było aż czarno od tłumu, górników. W sadzie powiewały sztandary o rozmaitych barwach. — Co to jest? Co to znaczy? — wybuchnął wzburzony do głębi doktór. — To znaczy, sir — odrzekł Monthomeri — że, korzystając z nadarzającej się sposobności, zdobyłem pieniądze, niezbędne mi dla dokończenia nauk. Pozatem muszę pana uprzedzić, sir, że w najbliższej przyszłości wyjeżdżam do Londynu. Dlatego radzę, sir, nie tracić czasu i wyszukać sobie odpowiedniego kandydata na moje miejsce. ---- * Category:Opowiadania Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim